She's Mine
by SK Shi
Summary: I love Judy, I knew her since we met at that ice cream parlor. I knew it was fate, we were meant for each other. I love her more than anything. But then... Others were trying to take Judy away from me. I felt an emotion that I rarely feel... Rage. These people were trying to take Judy away from me! I can't let that happen. Judy is mine, and mine only. She doesn't have a choice.
1. A Workday's End

A.N Hello, everybody! So, I'm writing this A.N to simply say this is my first story on Wattpad, and I might make mistakes on my first try. OK, I'll quit my blabbering and will now proceed to the story.

ZPD Precinct One, Savanna Central, Zootopia | Friday | 6:54 PM

Nick's POV

It was nearly 7 PM. It was time for Judy to go home. I was still stuck with paperwork. I don't want to leave Judy, yet! So I quicken my pace, trying to type up my report faster while trying not to make a mess. I was panicking. Oh, Judy, please wait for me!

"Finally, I'm done!" Judy cheered as she turns off her ZPD issued computer.

'Oh, no...' I thought, panicking. Judy then notices me typing quickly.

"Jeez, Nick, you're that excited to go home?"

"Uh... Yeah, Carrots, this was a really tiring day for your fox friend." I say, trying to keep my mask on.

Judy giggles. "Oh, Nick, your shift doesn't end until 7:30." Judy said, her giggle making me calm down.

"I really just want to go home, Carrots." I smirked 'with you...'

"Well, Slick, I'd love to wait for you, but I'm super tired... You understand, right?"

"..." I didn't know what to say, I really want to be with Judy.

"Nick?" Judy asks me with concern.

"Yeah... Sure. See you tomorrow, Carrots." I say as I smile.

"Thanks, Nick!" She says. She then stands up and go to the office door, scripted with the names; Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. I loved it. It is a sign we'll be together forever.

As I hurriedly type my report, I could hear Judy saying goodbye to Clawhauser, our overly-friendly receptionist and dispatcher.

'Come on! Hurry up, Wilde.' I thought, panicking.

I continue typing my report, nearly knocking off my smart phone. That was where my memories with Judy was safe-kept. Don't want to lose it. My instincts are telling me to run after Judy. I check the time on my phone.

7:13 PM, January 14, 2018.

New Message from: Carrots❤️❤️

"See you tomorrow, Slick! ;)"

"... Screw it!" I say, as I grab my work bag and run after Judy. I'm coming Judy!

I run out of the door, nearly bumping to Wolford. I ran quickly to the exit, just in time to hear Clawhauser be confused, and Bogo shouting.

"Sorry, chief! Got important matters to attend to!" I say, trying to reason with the chief.

"Wilde, get back here!" Bogo shouted. Looks like I'll get another chewed off tail, again.

I run out of the exit, just in time to see my love climbing on a Zootopia Express Tram. She loves to ride on them. I run after her and the tram, but I was too late, it started moving. I run across the street nearly bumping an antelope carrying groceries. I try to run faster, but a herd of camels from a nearby bus for Camel Tours of Ewegypt got off and blocked the way. I stop for a moment between Pawson's Jewelry and Rainforest's Exotic Flowers. That's where I'm planning to buy Judy gifts.

"Dang it..." I swear. Where else could I go?! 'The alleyway!' I thought. I turn to the right and thru the alleyway, dodging certain obstacles like dumpsters and crates. I'm coming, Judy! I then turn left, and bumped a white rabbit in a sweater and pants.

"Hey!" He yells, but I ignore him.

I continue running straight to the opening of the long, narrow alleyway. When I got out, I saw the tram again and Judy paying. Thank goodness, I made it! She then thanks the tram driver, a brown bunny.

She then begins walking to her apartment, which was 7 blocks away. If only I have a car to pick her up. I cross the street and start to follow her, while I admire her. Her... Eyes are just perfect, and her cute body. Oh, Judy you'll be mine someday...

I begin to think about the 2 rabbits Judy possibly met. They better not interfere with our relationship. I'll protect Judy from anything and anyone.

15 Minutes Ago, Judy's POV

As I climb on the tram, I could've sworn I saw Nick running... Must be my imagination. When I got on the tram I saw a lot of different mammals, from zebras to wolves.

During my time in Zootopia, my mom, Bonnie Hopps, kept on calling me about relationships. She says that I must "settle down" and find someone. My "special" someone. I don't really want to be in a relationship since it could interfere with my work. And I didn't want to get away from my work. But then... I began noticing some bucks in Zootopia. I didn't understand this feeling, but this was probably mom would like. What should I do?

Mom and Dad is calling

Video Chat

Accept Decline

And here's my daily call. I press accept and my screen showed mom and dad in a room full of my noisy, yet, adorable siblings.

"Hi Judy." Mom greeted happily.

"Hey, there, Cool Jude!" Dad says, I'll never get tired of his names...

"Seriously Dad? "Cool Jude?" I ask as I laugh.

"What? Jude rhymes with Dude, so cool Jude!" Dad points out.

"Oh, Stu, when will you stop with the names..." Mom complained.

"Never!" Dad laughed. Mom rolls her eyes.

"So, Judy, how's work?" Dad asks.

"Oh, it's great, really, stumped with paperwork though." I complain.

"I see, well Judy, I want another conversation of... you know." Mom said, I know what she's saying

"Alright, mom..."

"Stu, can we get some privacy please?"

"Oh! Sure thing, Bon-Bon. See ya Judes."

"Bye, dad."

"So... Judy, are you seeing somebody?" Mom asked for the hundredth time.

"Nope..." I proudly say.

"Judy, honey, you know we want you to continue our family, you're the oldest in the Hopps family."

"Mom, I got 395 siblings now, it's not like I'm the only one needed to continue the family."

"I know that, sweetheart... I'm just... Worried that you might not find anyone."

She looks at the tram driver, a brown bunny.

"Fine, mom, if it makes you happy, I'll see some people. How 'bout that?"

"Oh, that's great sweetie!"

"Mom, Fredrick, Maria, and Jhonna knocked off another cupboard!" One of Judy's siblings shouted in the background.

"Oh, dear... I'm coming! OK, Judy, tell me if you found anyone, okay? Okay, bye!"

Mom and Dad disconnected

Redial Back

"Oh... Bye?" I said. Maybe it's for the better. I then begin checking out the tram driver. He's a slim brown bunny wearing the standard uniform. The tram stopped for a moment so an old arctic vixen can go on. The tram driver helps her go up.

Let's see...; helpful,

"Good evening madam, how are you?" The tram driver asks as he brings the vixen to a seat.

"Oh, I'm quite fine. Thank you, son, for helping me." The vixen says.

"Just doing what I need to do to make Zootopia a better place." He says as he smiles. He then goes back to the driver's seat and goes on again.

Let's see...; polite, helpful, optimistic, just like me. And he's quite attractive too. I gave a quick thought about it and went with my gut to talk to him. I walk over to him.

"Um... Hey there, sir?" I say. He turns his head to me.

"Oh! Officer Hopps, what can I do for you?" He asks in a polite way. I like that.

"Well... When I saw you help that old vixen, I couldn't help but admire that." I say with a smile

"Oh, well... Thank you."

"And, maybe we could hang out sometime? Maybe a movie or..."

"It'd be an honor to serve you Officer Hopps." He says. I'm glad.

"Oh, please, call me Judy." I point out.

"Okay then, Judy, where and when?"

I thought about tomorrow, Saturday, but that's the time where me and Nick will hang out. He'd understand... Right?

"What about... Saturday, tomorrow? 8 PM?"

"Perfect time Offi- Judy. Apologies." He says. So polite. Maybe this is for the best.

"Alrighty then. Oh, my stop is close. Can I maybe get your number?" I ask.

"Sure thing, it's ( XXX ) XXX-XXXX." He says, as I write it down in my contacts.

"Oh! How clumsy of me. What's your name?" I ask. How forgetful of me.

"My name is Henry, Henry Browntail."

"Henry... What a nice name." I complimented.

"Not as nice as Judy." I laugh.

"Well, Henry, it was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow." I say as I pay the needed amount.

"See you tomorrow, Judy." He smiles.

As I get off the tram, I begin walking to my apartment which is still kind of far away.

New Message from ( XXX ) XXX-XXXX

I forgot to ask, where will we ha...

I open my messages

( XXX ) XXX-XXXX

I forgot to ask, where will we have our get together?

You're not the only who's clumsy :)

How about the cinema? St. Canine Cinema? Then dinner?

Alright! See you then.

I decided to tell mom about this.

Mom

Honey, we need emergency

banana splits. Help.

Sent Wednesday, 3:27 PM

Hey mom, just got a date from

a brown bunny named Henry.

He's nice too.

Sent Today, 7:32 PM

Oh, that's great sweetie! You're

finally getting it. Proud of you.

Thanks, mom. I just might enjoy tomorrow. :D

When you're ready, visit us okay?

Sure thing mom. Love you.

Love you too Judy.

I then continue walking with a heavy feeling behind me. Strange.

Nick's POV

I continue following Judy until she's safely home. I'll miss you Judy.

I then proceed to my own apartment in Cypress Lane.

"Hey there, Jasmine..." I say nonchalant. Jasmine, a female deer, greeted me back.

"Good evening, Nick." She says, as she reads her music magazine.

I continue climbing the stairs to the 19th floor in the 55th room. I enter the comfy apartment. I did get $200 a day. I set my work bag and sat on my modern styled couch.

"Judy, you'll be mine someday." I say.

I then get my phone from my pocket and typed in my passcode which was "sweetcarrots85" I proceed to a diary app I downloaded.

Diary

7:00

Judy was done with her report. I'm proud of her, but please, wait for me!

7:10

Judy got out of our office and will now go home. Wait for me!

7:20

I saw Judy riding the tram. Hope you're enjoying the ride, Judy.

7:30

Judy has entered her apartment safely. I'm glad you're safe, Judy.

I then exit the diary app and went to the gallery, full of pictures of my love. I hugged my phone tight.

I stood up and went to my bedroom to prepare myself for sleep. I then thought of an idea others may consider creepy, but I just love her too much. They shouldn't get in my way of admiring Judy. I go to my computer and chose all the pictures of Judy in my phone, copied them to my computer, and printed them. I then made a small shrine and put every single picture of Judy. And then I painted the shrine purple since it's Judy's eye color, and added decorations like hearts and carrots. After 3 hours of work, it was finally done, my shrine of Judy. She must not know about this, or it could ruin our relationship. I then changed to my sleeping clothes and lied down on my green king-sized bed, while holding a picture of Judy.

"Oh, Judy," I whispered. "You'll be mine, I won't let anyone take you away from me. We'll be together..."

"FOREVER"

A.N And... Cut! What do y'all think? Bad? Good? Just say anything. A few notes for this story.

1\. I'm planning on around possibly 25 chapters

2\. The story will mostly be in Nick's POV

3\. I will update every week in any day.

4\. If there are any typos or errors in the story, let me know, and I'd be glad to fix it. You'll get a shout out for doing so! And if you were extra helpful, I just might include your character in the story, but as a minor character.

Extra Thoughts:

2,000 words, not bad... Right?


	2. Nick's Heartbreaking Day

**Cypress Lane | 5:30 AM, Saturday |** Nick's POV

I wake up to my alarm clock in my phone with a start. I remembered yesterday when I built my shrine of Judy. I was proud and happy, but Judy shouldn't know about this or she would get creeped out! I sit up on my bed and stretched my arms to refresh my body from my sleep. I look at a picture of Judy on my shrine, it showed her just drinking her coffee cup on a bench about 100 meters away from me. I cherish everything Judy does. I took my time fantasizing about her, then I decided to check the time on my phone.

 _6:09 AM, Saturday_  
 _New Message from: Carrots_ ❤️❤️  
 _"Hey, Nick, I got some ne..."_

 _I decided to have an early conversation with my love_

 _Carrots_ ❤️❤️

 _Hey, Nick, I got some news._  
 _Sent, 5:57 AM_

 _What is it, Carrots? :)_

 _It's a suprise, I'll tell you in_  
 _our usual coffee shop, ok?_

 _Sure thing, Carrots,_  
 _It's up to you :)_

 _Thanks, Nick. And I promise_  
 _it's good news._

I close my phone and wondered what Judy's news would be. As long as the news makes her happy, I'm happy. Unless... No, Judy would never do that. But... What if she _did_? I felt a bit of rage and heartbreak, but I know Judy would never do that. I then stood up prepared my uniform. After that, I took a shower, and then I put on my uniform, and freshened up in the bathroom. I grabbed my work bag from my couch, my phone from my bedroom, and my house keys from the wall. I checked everything to make sure I have what I need... ... Wait! My confession letter. I grabbed it from my coffee table and set off. I took the elevator and walked out to the exit. Strange, Jasmine isn't here right now. Whatever...

I walk to the nearby tram station and climbed up. For some reason, the driver, a brown bunny, is all dreamy eyed about something... Could it be? No, remember; Judy would **never do that.** I felt brewing rage, but I calmed myself down by thinking about Judy. Oh, Judy, please tell me your news won't be what I despise. Once the tram reached its stop, I just threw my payment abruptly, literally threw it, I don't why I did that, but the brown bunny finally snapped out of it. I quickly exit the tram to cease any unwanted attention.

 **Greyfur Avenue | 6:13 AM**

I found the coffee shop where Judy and I usually hang out, Slarlbucks, lots of happy memories here. I enter the coffee shop and try to find Judy in the mixed species crowd. I then saw a waving hand in a booth in the corner by the window and the counter. I happily walked over to her.

"Good morning, Cottontail." I casually greeted, while putting my mask on.

"Good morning, Nick. How's my slick fox doing?" Judy greeted back happily.

" _Your_ slick fox? Didn't know you'd think like that Carrots." I quipped happily with hope.

"Well, you are my best friend."

 _Best friends..._

"Oh, yeah! Here's your blueberry decaf, you know, the usual." She says as she gives my coffee.

"Thanks, Carrots, you're the best!" I happily compliment, and I mean it.

"So... Remember the news I'm gonna tell you?" Of course, how could I forget?

"Oh, yeah," I took a moment to sip my coffee, "what is it?"

"Well, I'm seeing somebody." **...**

"W-what?"

 **10...**

"I know! And he's pretty cool, too." **Hmm...**

 **9...**

"He's nice..." **Hngh...**

 **8...**

"Optimistic..." Judy says as she gets dreamy eyed.

 **7...**

"Helpful..." **I'm helpful...**

 **6...**

 **"** And quite handsome too." **Stop it...**

 **5... I can feel my cup being crushed.**

"So... I'm-" **Don't...**

 **4...**

"going-" **Please...**

 **3...**

"on-" **Just...**

 **2...**

"a- **NO!**

 **1...**

 **"** _ **DATE**_ **"**

 **SHUT UP!**

 **And right there and then... I can see red streaks and feel the hot liquid of my coffee everywhere in my paw...**

"And looks like we gotta cancel our plans for today- Umm... Nick? Are you okay?"

 **"I'm fine..."**

"Nick... Are you su-" **I cut her off.**

 **"I said I'm fine!" I snap at her, and had no choice but to leave. So I stand up and left with sticky paws, and a few stares on my back.**

"Wait, Nick-!" **I could't hear her anymore, I was already far away from her and eventually, the coffee shop. I was left alone with my thoughts while walking to the ZPD.**

 **'** _ **How could she?! I thought we had something special! Unless... Of course, whoever he was, he FORCED Judy to go with him. '**_

 **I turned to the nearby alleyway and was thinking about Judy's date.**

 **'** _ **Who ever he is, he is nothing, but a little runt. He's just someone using Judy for his own use! He doesn't love her, he doesn't need her... HE doesn't WANT her. And of course... HE doesn't OWN her... I own Judy, and me only. I'll kill anyone who gets close to Judy! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO EVEN TRIES!'**_

 **As I think about this, I decided to punch a crate, again, again, and again. As I laugh, thinking about that stupid buck while having bloody paws, my mind is filled with one thought...**

 **'** _ **Besides... She DOESN'T have a choice.'**_

Judy's POV

I don't understand... What got Nick so angry? All I said was I got a date, and the results were disasterous... I then look at the messy table from Nick's crushed coffee cup.

"Oh, Nick..." I say warily.

"Uh, ma'am? Are you okay?" An unknown voice says.

I look to an ocelot waitress.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know you have to pay for that mess, right?"

"Oh! Yes... Sorry." I say as I hand her a $5 bill. The ocelot waitress then goes back to the counter and gets a damp towel and wets it with soap and water. She then goes back to my table.

"What was that all about?" The waitress says as she cleans my table.

"I... I don't really know, I thought he would be happy for me."

"You know what I think?" She says as she sprays the table and continues wiping.

"What?"

"Your fox friend's jealous."

Jealous? "Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"I don't know... He is your best friend after all, right?" She says as she grabs the damp towel and holds it.

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

"You guys hang out all the time, right?"

"We do."

"Maybe he's just not ready to lose you. You should talk to him."

"I will... Thank you, miss..."

"Don't mention it." She says as she smiles and grabs Nick's coffee cup and walks away.

Yeah... Maybe I need to talk to him. I then rush out of the coffee shop while thinking about what to say to Nick.

Nick's POV

I enter the ZPD and tried to walk pass Clawhauser.

"Hey Nick~! Nick?" Clawhauser says, but I just ignore him.

"Nick! Your paws!"

"I don't care." I say as I walk past him.

As I walk to the office to drop off my stuff, I saw Chief Bogo on the other side with today's cases, when he saw me, he immediately walked to me.

"Wilde! My offi-." I snapped at him with dull eyes and he was at unease. **Good.**

" **What?"** I say.

"N-nothing, carry on." He says as he adjust his folders and uniform collar.

I continue walking to my office, thinking about Judy.

I entered the office and closed the door, hard. I threw my work bag on the corner of my table and sat there, covering my eyes with my bloody, possibly scarred paws. I then cried...

'That dumb bunny... How could she accept that invitation exactly?' I thought. I then remembered... **him.**

'Oh, yeah... It's that buck's fault. He forced Judy to join him. What a **useless, lonesome buck.'** I thought as I  
smirked.

 **"He's nothing... He's nothing... He's nothing... He's nothing... He's nothing..."** I continue to say.

 _6:27 AM, Saturday_  
 _New Message from: Carrots_ ❤️❤️  
 _"Nick, where are you?"_  
 _"We need to talk."_  
 _"I'm in the bullpen."_

I get up and go to the bathroom to wash my bloody paws, once I got in, I went to the wolf sized sink with a stool the ZPD issued. I let the water run on the dull throbbing of my paws for a few minutes until the blood is off.

After about 5 minutes, I went out of the bathroom and walked to the bullpen. Once I got in, I just continued walking to me and Judy's chair and I saw **my** Judy.

"Hey, Nick." Judy says.

I did nothing.

"Nick, please, talk to me."

I stare at her with dull eyes.

"Nick?"

I look to the front of the bullpen instead of her. What should I do?

"Ten-hut!" Sgt. Higgins, a hippo, shouted.

That was the signal for the room to rough house. How ironic in a police station. Judy decided to leave me for now so she could listen to the chief.

"All right, settle down." The chief looks at me for a moment.

"We have only one thing on the docket list. And that is the recent disappearance of a businesswoman named Jemma Tailington who is a weasel working for the Sneiko Company, but not too important to send all of you in this case." Chief Buffalo Butt then puts on his glasses and carries on with our assignments.

"Wilde and Hopps; patrol around the district where the Sneiko Company Building is located. Dismissed." I was happy that Bogo assigned me with Judy! This is an opportunity.

Me and Judy walk to the garage in silence and go to the cruiser which is at the very back near the elevator. Judy decided to drive. Good luck, Judy.

Once we were outside of ZPD perimeter, we headed straight to Savanna Central and to the district Bogo said to us. I opened my phone, typed in my passcode, and opened the diary app.

 _Diary_  
 _6:10_  
 _Judy is about to tell me the news. I wonder what it would be?_  
 _6:20_  
 _Judy told me she's going on a date. With whom?!_  
 _6:30_  
 _Judy said we needed to talk._  
 _6:40_  
 _Judy and I will now patrol Whiskerson District in Savanna Central_  
 _6:50_  
 _Judy's date is nothing._  
 _7:00_  
 _Judy's date is nothing._

I snap back to reality when Judy called out to me.

"Nick!" Judy shouted.

"W-what?" I asked. Sorry for not listening at first, Judy.

"I said we need to talk." Anything for her.

"Alright, Carrots, let's talk."

Judy stops the car for a moment.

"Okay, Nick, why did you get angry when I said I got a date?" ...

I thought about this for a second... _'It's because I love you...'_ But I can't say that! Not yet...

"Nick?" I quickly make up a lie.

"It's just... I wasn't ready when you said you had a date. I mean, you're my best friend, and you pulling away from me..." _'_ _ **And I will stop that**_ **.'** I thought while turning my head down to keep the act.

"Oh, Nick... I understand, but I _have_ to do this."

 **"But why?!"** I snap.

"It's because! _sigh_ Nick... Please, at least support me."

" **Fine...** " I say as I look outside. I open my diary.

 _Diary_  
 _7:00_  
 _Judy's date is nothing._  
 _7:10_  
 _Judy and I had a talk about her date._  
 _7:20_  
 _It was revealed Judy wanted to go on her date._  
 _How could she?_

I look dully outside looking for suspicious behavior as the cruiser goes off.

 _ **12 Hours Later**_

The day passed with no crime aside from a few arguments and fights. Me and Judy then began typing up our reports for the day.

"Alright... Done." Judy says as she turns off her computer. This is bad!

"Listen, Nick... I'm gonna go home early and... prepare for my date. Okay?"

I say nothing.

"See you tomorrow." Judy says as she goes out of the door.

 _ **Brewing rage.**_

 **"Nobody... Goes on a** _ **date**_ **with** _ **my Judy.**_ **"** I grab my work bag, turned off my computer and run out of the door. Once I was out of the office, I saw Judy getting on the tram. I take a shortcut to her apartment, hide behind a dumpster in the nearby alleyway and wait for Judy.

 _*ding ding ding*_

That was the signal the tram is nearby. I saw Judy and the driver, but it wasn't the brown buck I saw earlier. 15 minutes later, I saw Judy get out of her apartment wearing a plain, baby blue T-shirt and jeans.

 _Diary_  
 _7:30_  
 _Judy will now go home to prepare for_  
 _her date._  
 _7:40_  
 _Judy is so beautiful in her outfit._

"Hi, Judy!" I hear a male voice.

"Hey, Henry." Judy greets back to who ever.

"You ready for our date?"

 **I saw Judy's date, the tram driver, it was him all along?!**

"Yep!" **They take a taxi, and go to there** _ **perfect**_ **date for there** _ **perfect**_ **relationship.**

 **Things won't be perfect for long...**

 _ **A.N Had an issue with Italics before, it's fixed now. Anyway, I'm sorry of this chapter is a bit... Insane for Nick, but that's what Yanderes are! For people not knowing what a yandere is, a yandere is basically a person who loves another person so much, they'd be willing to kill for their love interest. Yandere composes of the words;**_

 _ **Yanderu - Insane**_  
 _ **Deredere - Lovesick**_

 _ **That's all, see you next time!**_


	3. The Date

_**A.N I added easter eggs in this story about my favorite anime.**_  
 _ **First easter egg: Nick's diary function is the same with - main character.**_  
 _ **Second easter egg: The time intervals on Nick's diary.**_  
 _ **Third easter egg: A piece of dialogue Nick will say is a reference to episode 4.**_

 _ **What anime is it? Good luck!**_

 **Queens Road | 7:46 PM |** Nick's POV

I see Judy's taxi on the way somewhere. I try to ask Judy where she's going.

 _Carrots_ ❤️❤️

 _Carrots, where exactly are you going?_

 _St. Canine Cinema, why you ask?_

 _I'm just asking. And I'm sorry for snapping on you..._

 _It's ok, Nick. I understand. :)_

 _Thanks, Judy. Have fun!_

 **"You won't have fun on the other dates though..."** I say evilly. I smirk as I imagine all the... _Fun_ things I'll do to this Henry character.

I grab a taxi and go to St. Canine Cinema. As I wait for my destination, I open my diary app yet again.

 _Diary_

 _7:50_  
 _Judy must've reached her destination by now._  
 _8:00_  
 _I texted Judy, she said she is going to St. Canine Cinema._

' _I'm almost there, Judy!'_ I thought as I near my destination.

Once I reached the cinema, I saw Judy and _him_ buying their tickets. I decided to text Judy what movie they'll watch.

 _Carrots_ ❤️❤️

 _It's ok, Nick. I understand. :)_

 _Thanks, Judy. Have fun!_  
 _Sent 7:48 PM_

 _Hey, Carrots, what movie are you exactly_  
 _watching? I'm planning on going to_  
 _the cinema next week._

 _Beauty and the Wildebeest._

 _And where ya sitting?_

 _Uh, in the middle to the right._  
 _What's with all the questions, Nick?_

 _Well, Carrots, Dating 101,_  
 _Pick a good location for your date._  
 _And you failed. :P_

 _Well, Mr. Advisor, the rest of the_  
 _seats are occupied except_  
 _behind us._

 _That's a real bummer then_  
 _ask me for help if you need._

 _Ok, thanks Slick!_

 _'Heh, gullible bunny.'_ I thought. I grab my green jacket from my work bag and put it on and zipped it up to prevent detection from him and Judy. I go to the ticket stand and ask for a ticket to Beauty and the Wildebeest to the female bunny in the small animals section. Then I try to find Judy and _him_ in the crowd. I eventually found them conversing in the entrance to screen-04. When the previous watchers were done watching, Judy and him then got up with their popcorn and went in. I followed them carefully. I hand my ticket and followed them. I decided to get in front of them while they were conversing. Once I got on my seat, they reached their seats and continue chatting.  
Once the movie started, I began recording their interactions of each other in my diary.

 _Diary_

 _8:20_  
 _Judy and him were talking about something._  
 _8:30_  
 _The movie begins playing and Judy and_  
 _him stopped talking. Good._  
 _8:40_  
 _I noticed Judy being cold. He noticed this too_  
 _and gave her his jacket. Leave her alone!_  
 _8:50_  
 _Judy was looking bored. He decided_  
 _to tell Judy a joke. They both laugh_  
 _happily. Stop that!_  
 _9:00_  
 _He puts his arm around Judy._  
 _He's harassing Judy! I have_  
 _to protect her._  
 _9:10_  
 _Nothing is happening between_  
 _Judy and him. Good._  
 _9:20_  
 _Nothing is happening between_  
 _Judy and him. So far, so good._  
 _9:30_  
 _Judy and him talk for a bit._  
 _9:40_  
 _Judy was bummed when she_  
 _had no popcorn left. He gave_  
 _his popcorn to Judy._  
 _9:50_  
 _Judy was getting tensed on_  
 _the movie. He wrapped his_  
 _arm around her. Leave her_  
 _alone!_  
 _10:00_  
 _Judy was cheering and_  
 _punching her paws in_  
 _the air. He was laughing._  
 _Is he mocking Judy's_  
 _happiness?!_  
 _10:10_  
 _Judy was crying a bit. He_  
 _wiped Judy's tears away._  
 _I should be the only one!_  
 _10:20_  
 _Judy was astonished_  
 _about the movie. I'm_  
 _glad she enjoyed._

I was about to get up and leave until I saw a teen hare creeped out on possibly my diary.

" _What?_ " I asked.

"Oh! Uh, nothing." He says nervously and walks away. I thought so.

Once I got out, I saw Judy and him walking out of the cinema. Where are they going?

Judy's POV

I've feeling unsettled since we watched the movie. Henry noticed this and asked what's wrong.

"Excuse me, Judy? Are you feeling fine?" Henry asks in a polite matter as usual.

"Oh, nothing. It's just... I have a feeling someone's watching us." I admit.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll protect you."

"You mean _I'll_ protect you." I joked.

He laughs. "I suppose so, but I should protect you as well."

"Well, thank you." I say as I smile. "Oh, yeah! We didn't have dinner yet."

"I know a place, my treat. They sell rather delicious carrot bread."

"What's it called?"

"Elka's Bistro. I've been going there since I was a teen."

"Sounds like they cook good food."

"They do! They're located a block away from where we are."

"Great! I'm starving."

I still feel nevous. Got to keep up my guard.

Third Person POV

As Nick was following Judy and Henry, he has been writing a worthless entry about Judy in his diary. Quite a stalker, isn't he? Judy was conversing with Henry on about her family.

"Now, you may not believe this, I got 395 siblings, and my mom said she's concerned for me being in Zootopia. And she's even considering making me move back." Judy says with uncertainty.

 _10:40_  
 _Judy and him were talking_  
 _about how Judy's mother_  
 _is not supporting her dream_  
 _that much. What a hag!_

 _'Jeez, how unsupportive is that woman? I just might talk some sense into her.'_ Nick thought.

"Well... It means your mother loves you very much." Henry explains to Judy.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey! Isn't that the one where we're gonna eat? Looks comfy!" Judy exclaims.

The restaurant is a small building, animal size-wise for bunnies to wolves. The building is a red bricked building with a neon sign that exclaims ' _Elka's Bistro'_ in red and blue while showing an elk in a chef's outfit displaying a salad on a tray. There are three big windows in each side of the glass door entrance that goes small to big to the door. The inside of the bistro features a classic industrial era design with various paintings and decorations. There is an L-shaped counter on the wall where the entrance of kitchen is which is in the back of the restaurant. Victorian seats are scattered in the bistro. The bigger ones in the back while the smaller ones are near the windows. There are also medium sized windows in the side of the restaurant.

"That's the place! They'll treat you as if you're their friend."

 _10:50_  
 _Judy is excited to eat there,_  
 _giving him a hint on what_  
 _Judy likes. How long_  
 _is he gonna exploit_  
 _Judy's interest?!_

 _'This is bad.'_ Nick thought. ' _ **He**_ _can get the upperhand!'_

As the three near the bistro, Nick goes to the first alleyway and looks thru the side windows. He sees the two bunnies on their tables in front of the small window right of the entrance.

 _'Good, they won't see me easily.'_ Nick thought.

Meanwhile with Judy;

"Here is our menu." The waitress, a jackal, gives Judy and Henry menus. "I'll be coming back shortly to get your drinks and order." The jackal smiles.

"So... What will it be, Judy?" Henry says.

"I-I don't really know! There's just so many choices."

Henry laughs. "The first time's always the hardest." Henry says as he holds Judy's paws. Judy blushed as he did so.

 _11:00_  
 _He holds Judy's paws._  
 _Judy was blushing and_  
 _smiling. He's exploiting_  
 _Judy!_

 **"How dare you do those kind of things to my partner?"** Nick says as he grips his phone tighter.

"Alright, you two love birds, what will it be?" The waitress says as she hands their glasses of water and grabs her notepad and pen.

"I'll have the Elka's Tomato Surprise and... What will it be, Judy?" Henry asks.

"I'll have the... Carrot-creamed Salad." Judy says.

"Alright, and drinks?" The waitress says as she writes their orders.

"Iced tea for me, and the lady wants lettuce shake, correct?" Henry asks.

"Yep!"

"Alright... Your orders will be ready in 15 minutes, and here's our famous appetizer; Carrot bread." The waitress says as she grabs the bread from the other vacant table.

"Thank you." Judy says as the waitress puts the bread in the middle of the circular table.

As Judy takes a bite, her eyes light up from the taste.

"This is so delicious!" Judy exclaims.

"I'm glad you like it." Henry smiles.

"Like it? I _love_ it."

 _11:10_  
 _Judy loved his_  
 _suggestion._  
 _11:20_  
 _Judy and him_  
 _are enjoying_  
 _their date._  
 _11:30_  
 _Judy and him_  
 _were done with_  
 _their date._

Nick was crying for a bit because Judy was enjoying her date. _'That Henry bastard... I_ _ **know**_ _his just using Judy for his own gain.'_ Nick thought as he was crying and gripping his phone tighter, causing a small crack to appear in the side of his screen. **"I will get him..."** Nick says as he prepares to leave and go to Judy's apartment in advance.

Once Judy and Henry were done with their late dinner, they take the taxi and go to Judy's apartment. Unbeknown to them however, was Nick hiding in he's previous hiding place. Once the pair got out of the taxi for a while, Henry walked Judy to her apartment building's doorstep.

"Thank you, so much, for the wonderful night, Judy." Henry thanked.

"O-oh, i-it was nothing really." Judy blushed.

"A-and... I've always wanted to this." Henry smiled.

"Do what-? Mmph!"

Time slowed down for Judy as Henry lightly kissed Judy.

Nick's POV

 _'No... No, NO,_ _ **NO**_." **I thought. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. H-how could** _ **he**_ **?! He... Kissed** _ **Judy**_ **. I couldn't handle what was happening, so I started running away, small tears in my eyes. Red streaks started appearing in my vision. I was so full rage and heartbreak, I didn't care what was happening around me. Once I reached my apartment, I just sat and cried on my couch.**

Judy's POV

As Henry kissed me, I was hypnotized. I was in a world of pure bliss, which meant I _loved_ Henry Browntail. Once Henry pulled away from me, I stared into his eyes and didn't know what to say.

"W-well I should get going... Good bye Judy." Henry says as he goes back to the taxi. I waved good bye to him. Once he was out of sight, I went inside my small apartment and got my phone from my pants pocket and looked at the pictures I took with Henry. I decided post them on Furbook. I'm excited for the next date already!

Nick's POV

As I sat here, doing nothing but stare at the floor, a new pop up came from Furbook. I decided to at least check it out.

 _New Post from Judy Hopps._  
 _"A fun date with my new love!"_

 **No...**

 **The pictures I saw would normally put a smile on any mammal, but not** _ **me.**_ **This is a nightmare...**

 **"How come Judy enjoyed her date? That buck, Henry, must've forced her, I know it... If only he could disappear." I then thought of an idea no police officer should do, but it was for Judy.**

 **"I'LL** _ **MAKE**_ **HIM DISAPPEAR!"**


	4. Two Faced Fox

_**A.N Lots of references here. Including; Chapter title is similar with a Vocaloid song, Persona 5 minor dialogue, Indie game developer's comment on Persona 5 dialogue, and a scene in an Official Zootopia comic.**_

 **Grand Pangolin Arms, 5:30 AM |** Judy's POV

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock, filling up my sensitive ears with one of the planet's most annoying sounds. I immediately pressed snoozed and stretched my arms and legs. I sat in bed for a moment, then I remembered my date last night. I smiled fondly to that memory. I hopped out of bed and to my small closet to grab my towel and toothbrush. I went to the public bathroom for my floor, which is not really a surprise since I had 395 siblings. Once I was done freshening up, I went to my apartment, put on my uniform and grabbed my phone. I checked my phone.

 _5:36 AM_  
 _New Message from: Slick_  
 _Why?_

I was a bit intrigued by Nick's message.

 _Slick_

 _Why?_  
 _Sent 12:19 AM_

 _What do you mean Nick?_

I waited for a few minutes, but there was no response. Once I was certain he won't be responding anytime soon, I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my keys and was set for Precinct One. I went to the local tram station and was surprised that Henry wasn't there, until I remembered he sometimes works the night shift which it made me dismiss the absence. Once I reached my stop, I went inside the precinct and went to Clawhauser who was eating his possibly third bowl of Lucky Chomps.

"Good morning, Clawhauser!" I greeted.

"Oh! Good morning, Hopps~." He greets back.

"Have you seen Nick anywhere? I wanted to ask him a question."

"Yeah! He's in your office. But he came in pretty early. He also had that empty look. Must still be sleepy."

"Wait, he came in early? But he's noctural!"

"I know, must be a faulty alarm clock."

"Ok then. Thanks Benji!"

"See you later, Hopps."

As I walk to my office, I began to think about why Nick came in so early.

 _'How come he came in earlier then me? Like Benji said, could it be a faulty alarm clock? Oh, well, at least he came in early'_

As I open the office door, I saw Nick writing something roughly, like he was angry. Might've been the fact he woke up early. Hah! Dumb fox.

"Hey Nick!" I surprised him.

"O-oh! Carrots!" He laughs a bit nervously. "Didn't know you arrived." He says as he hides the paper he wrote on.

"Well, you know me! Want to be early for the ZPD." I point out. What is he hiding behind his back?

"Of course..." He says as he rolls his eyes.

"Now, Nick, what was up with that message you sent me?"

"What message?"

"The one you sent in the middle of the night. The one that says _'why?'_ "

"I m-must've sent it by accident." Makes sense. What's that hiding behind his back?

"Nick, what is that you're hiding?"

"What?"'

"That paper you were writing on." I saw a glimpse of what he wrote.

 _ **DI-**_

"N-nothing..."

"Come on! Show me."

"No!" I try to grab it, but he raised the paper, folded, high away from me. I try to grab it, but I know he's taller then me. I hopped and grab the paper, but it ripped in half! I only saw _**"-E!"**_ Nick grabs the torn half away from me and showed an annoyed smirk.

"Jeez, Carrots, you sure don't know how to respect other mammal's privacy." Nick said in an annoyed tone.

"S-sorry..." What's wrong with me?

"It's alright, you curious bunny." He says with a mocking tone.

"Anyway... I was just gonna get coffee, you want? Or...?"

"Do I want coffee? Yes, yes I do."

"Alright! Decaf?"

Nick yawns, showing sharp teeth. "No..."

"Right! Foxes are noctural. Speaking of noctural, why'd you come in early?"

"Faulty alarm clock, and lost my sleepiness in the process." He says sleepily. I knew it.

"Makes sense. I'll be right back." I then run out of the translucent door.

As I walk to the ZPD cafeteria to get coffee, I remembered Nick's paper. Di and E? It spells the tragic action, but I know Nick wouldn't write that.

Nick's POV

It was a good thing I made up that quick lie about me coming in early. Last night's "anger management" left me with a lot of adrenaline, prompting me to go to work early. I pick up the torn paper, the fifth "anger management" paper for the day. It was written on with the word; _**DIE!**_. It would be _pure_ bliss for me to see that Henry bastard **burn in a blood storm**. Die, you buck...

Judy's POV

As I was finishing up with ZPD's bland coffee, seriously, they should get better coffee, I got a message from Henry.

 _5:57 AM_  
 _New Message from: Henry_  
 _Good morning, Judy!_

 _Henry_

 _Good morning, Judy!_

 _Morning! Didn't know_  
 _you wake up early._

 _I do! How are you doing? Are_  
 _you busy?_

 _I'm doing great! And no,_  
 _I'm not busy. Just got to_  
 _the ZPD._

 _I was just checking if you_  
 _needed anything?_

 _Actually... Can you get_  
 _me some lunch later?_  
 _Salad with mayo?_

 _Sure thing! See you later._

 _Later!_

When I was done with the coffee, I went back to the office only to see Nick, facing his back to me, holding scissors like he was gonna stab something, but why?

"Nick?"

"Carrots!" He says as he throws away the scissors. "You really should stop surprising me like that."

"Sorry." I smiled. "I was just wondering why you were holding scissors like that?"

"I was just trying to find something." He says.

"I see. Here's your coffee, by the way." I say as I give him his coffee.

"Th-thanks." Nick grabs the cup and proceeds to gulp it down.

"That tired, huh?"

"Yep..." Nick says as he gulps down his coffee again.

"Anyway, roll call's in 5 minutes, so do you want me to wait?"

"Really?!" Nick says as he nearly spills his coffee. "Uhm... I mean really?"

I giggle to his sudden excitement and embarrassment. "Yeah."

"I'd love that..." He says as he shyly drinks his coffee. I wonder what got Slick flustered?

After Nick and I were done with our coffee, we proceeded to bullpen and were assigned with patrol in Sahara Square. Nothing really happened aside from a escaped baby squirrel running around which led us crashing to a pool, but that's another story for now. Anyway, once lunch break struck the day, we headed back to the ZPD with Nick's lunch from Bug-a-Burger. I was waiting for Henry in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Judy!" I saw a small, brown figure waving at me with a styrofoam box in his other hand.

 _ ***growl***_ Huh?

" _Carrots, I'm going back to our office..._ "

"Nick, what's-?" But he was already far away from me.

"Good afternoon, Judy! Here's your lunch." Henry says as he gives me my lunch.

"Thank you."

Nick's POV

Once I was away from the cafeteria, I hide near the door of the entrance and took out my diary to record that Henry bastard's actions to Judy.

So far, Henry is going all lovey-dovey to Judy.

Wolford's POV

I was just going along with my day until I heard Wilde grumbling about something while he was peeking on the door and typing something on his phone. I decided to Listen to his grumbling.

"You bastard, that's _my_ Judy. *gasp* Wait, I bet he's part of a bitchy family. What are you doing with someone else's woman!? Burn, spoiled buck! Burn and bleed in a blood storm! I'll never, _ever_ let anyone else take her. Judy is _mine_ and _mine only._ "

What does he mean by that?! I was creeped out and decided to leave him, faster than I should be.

"Jeez, that fox has issues." I mumble.

Third Person POV

After Judy and Henry were done with their lunch, Nick ran away from the cafeteria and into his and Judy's office, vulgarly thinking about how Henry could die. When Judy came back to their office she saw Nick sleeping on his desk, or that was she thought.

"Nick!"

No response.

"Nick?"

Nick looked at Judy with dull eyes, but once he landed his eyes on Judy's, it brightened up like a new universe has born.

"Carrots! Been waiting for you." Nick smiled. Judy was confused.

"What was that look in your eyes?"

"What look? Wait, were you lost in them?" Nick slyly said as he got closer to Judy.

"No!" Judy blushed.

 _'She blushed!'_ Nick excitedly thought.

"Well, I must've thought you did." Nick smirked as he stands up.

 _'What is he saying?'_

"C'mon Carrots, break's over."

Once Nick and Judy went out to the lobby, Nick saw Wolford gossiping with Grizolli with Wolford looking paranoid.

The workday went on as usual for the duo, with them joking around.

 **7 Hours Later**

With the lack of action that day, Nick could've sworn Judy was dozing off.

"C'mon Carrots, if you hurry up on your report, we could've gone home by now."

"I'm sorry Slick, but I was just disappointed we didn't get any action today..."

"You said you wanted to make the world a better place? You just did, Carrots! It meant Zootopia is mostly in peace."

Judy sighs. "I know."

After about 30 minutes, Judy was finally done with her report, as well as their workday. Once Judy was safely home, she began to think about why Nick was acting like that.

"And I'm gonna find out why!"

 _ **A.N Sorry if this chapter seem bland, but next chapter, I'll make it up to you guys. ;)**_


	5. Corrupted Cracks

**5:30 AM |** Third Person POV

5:30 AM, to say the least, is an unbearable time to wake up. Much like for Nick, but when he thinks about Judy, he would bolt out of his bed and tries to prepare as quickly as possible to meet Judy. As Nick was done, he went to ZPD Precinct One, spotting Judy near the entrance, waving at him with two cups of coffee in her other hand. They then went on with their usual morning routine. After that, they went straight to bullpen and got patrol, again.

"sigh We got patrol again?" Judy complained.

"What else do you want, Carrots?"

"I don't know!" Judy sarcastically said. "Maybe a case?"

"At least we can just slack off." Nick smirked.

"I'd rather have parking duty then slack off." Judy commented.

"Really?"

"Nope!" Judy beamed.

"I thought so..." Nick giggled.

As the duo were walking to the garage, Nick and Judy have been conversing about life.

"And Mom wanted me to be in a relationship, and I'm glad I followed her advice." Judy brought up. This prompted Nick to stop walking and his eyes darkening.

"So it was her fault, as well... That hag." Nick muttered.

Judy, sensing her partner's absence, saw Nick just standing a few feet away from her.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Nick didn't say anything and just walked past her.

Judy followed Nick to their modified cruiser in the wolf's size section, and saw Nick staring darkly.

"Nick?" Judy cautioned. Suddenly, Nick brightened up at her.

"Yes, Carrots?" Nick smiled.

'What the?'

"What was up with you?"

"What're you talking about, Carrots?"

"You were just standing- You know what, nevermind..." Judy said as she buckles her seatbelt.

'Better watch how I act.' Nick thought.

As they were driving around the poorer areas of Savanna Central, Judy began to think about Nick's sudden change in behavior and even possibly his personality. She was worried that it could be an effective asset in ruining their friendship and partnership. She will not let that happen. She then tries to stir up a conversation.

"So... I've heard that Gazelle donated thousands to charity." Judy started.

"Oh, really?" Nick blandly said.

"Yeah..."

"Mhm... Not surprising."

Judy tries something else.

'Nick likes... Wait, what does he like anyway?' Judy began to feel guilty for not knowing her own best friend.

'I know!'

"I'm actually planning on moving." Judy said.

"Wait, really?!" This caught Nick's attention.

'So, he'd rather talk about me...'

"To where?" Nick reluctantly ask.

"Maybe closer to the ZPD." Judy shrugged.

"Really?! You should, definitely!" Nick said in excitement.

'So he does like talking about me, but why?'

Their radio then crackled to life.

"Attention all units, we have a robbery currently underway in Spruce Avenue, requesting back up!"

Judy picks up the radio.

"Affirmative, Unit-29, inbound to location. ETA, 5 minutes."

Judy puts back the radio.

"Finally, some action!" Judy said.

Nick wasn't that excited as Judy thought he would be.

"Hey, Nick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that... You might get hurt." Nick said with concern.

"Nick, I'll be fine! Remember, I took down a rhino during my time in the academy!" Judy reassured Nick while she began to drive faster.

'No, I'll still protect her.' Nick thought.

Once they arrived to their destination, a small jewelry store, they see multiple cruisers, both big and small, with yellow tape and a couple of curious onlookers behind the tape. They see Wolford and Fangmeyer along with Francine and Trunkaby devising a plan on one of their cruiser's hood, trying to resolve the problem

"Wilde, Hopps! Just in time. C'mere, you guys are a valuable asset." Fangmeyer exclaimed.

"What's up, Stripes?" Nick asked.

"We got a bit of a hostage situation in there." Wolford said nervously to Nick and Judy.

"Yeah, involving four civilian mammals."

"Why do you need us?" Nick suspiciously said.

"We need you to sneak by the back through the vents. You're our back up from behind. Fangmeyer here will be the negotiator. When they attack, you shoot the rest from behind." Wolford explained.

"Wait... They?" Judy asked.

"Yep, weasel, wolf, and lynx." Trunkaby explained.

"What about you guys?"

"Me and Francine will be the tanks when we need to barge in."

"Ok, got it!"

"Ready, Wolford?" Fangmeyer said.

"Y-yeah!" Wolford said, stealing a glance to Nick.

"Ok, take your tranq gun out. Alright, let's go!" Fangmeyer said as the two of them go in.

"The both of you should go to the back, like, right now."

"You're right, c'mon, Slick." Judy said.

Nick and Judy went to the right alleyway and sneaked once they reached the back entrance. They saw the vents their colleagues were talking about and went inside. They carefully sneaked to the trashed storage area and dropped out. Once they reached the main room, they saw Wolford and Fangmeyer negotiating with the three mammals of interest and their hostages, half are employees. They positioned themselves by aiming their tranquilizer darts at the wolf's henchmen.

"And you know how your grandma would feel, right?" Fangmeyer said.

"Yeah, she'd feel happy." The criminal wolf said.

"So can you please let these hostages go?"

"Hmm... We will, but- FIRE!"

"What the- Hmph!" Wolford said before being hit with a tranquilizer dart with Fangmeyer as well.

"Seeya, coppers! The lynx taunted.

"Freeze!" Judy shouted.

"What the-" the weasel said before being hit with a tranquilizer dart.

"Let's go, Lynix!" The wolf said, referring to the lynx as they run past Nick and Judy.

"C'mon, Nick!" Judy said before running after the perpetrators.

"Judy, wait! Dammit it..." Nick swore before running after Judy. Once Nick was outside, he saw Judy and the criminals at the far end of the alleyway to his left. He began running after them while calling for backup.

"Dispatch! Suspects are on foot and running east. Requesting backup!" Nick demanded in his radio.

"Roger that, Wilde."

"Stop!" Judy shouted.

"As if!" The lynx shouted.

"Carrots!" Nick shouted as he gets closer to them.

"Nick! Thank goodness you're here!"

"I'm always here for my partner." Nick said as they continue running after the perpetrators. The criminals, after getting out of the alleyway, crossed the busy street, swerving and dodging cars in an attempt to lose Nick and Judy. Once they've reached the other side, the wolf and lynx go through another alleyway and turned a hard left while knocking off boxes in the process which the fox and bunny avoided effortlessly. The wolf and lynx have reached a dead end.

"Give it up!" Judy shouted while aiming her tranquilizer gun. The criminals then saw a nearby door and went in.

"Hey!" Nick shouted. Once they're inside, they find the place dark and abandoned.

"Stay close to me..." Nick whispered.

"Alright." Judy said. Nick and Judy uses their unique features such as sensitive hearing and night vision in an attempt to find the perpatrators.

"You hear anything?"

"No- HYAH!"

"Carrots?!" Nick panicked

"Judy, where are you?!"

"Nick-! Mmph!"

"Judy!" Nick shouted as he searches for Judy in every room in the damp hallway.

'This seems to be an apartment complex.' Nick thought. 'Where could she be?!'

As Nick was searching, he came across a moderately-sized room which could be a small conference room. Inside it is nothing but an emergency fire hose and an axe, and three particular mammals.

"Hey, Foxy!" The wolf called out.

"Judy!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nick-! Mmph!" Judy's word were muffled from the wolf's paw.

"Let her go!" Nick shouted as he aims his tranquilizer dart.

"You trying to shoot us? We break her leg!" The wolf exclaimed as he grabs Judy's leg.

"Nick!" Judy panicked.

"Shut yer mouth!" The lynx said.

"You lay even just one claw on her..." Nick warned.

"Mhm..." The wolf said boringly.

"Macky! Back up is coming." The lynx warned.

"Let's speed this up, shall we?" The wolf deviously said as he begins to break Judy's leg slowly.

"O-ow! Nick!" Judy panicked.

"Stop that!" Nick demanded.

"As if!" The wolf taunted as Judy fainted from the pain.

'Judy...' Nick thought as he discreetly grabs the fire axe.

 **Let your desires go.**

"What the?!" The wolf exclaimed.

 **"You BASTARDS!"** Nick shouted as he ran and strikes the axe to the wolf's head, spewing lots of blood, and made the brain slightly visible. As Nick was done bashing the wolf's head, he began to butcher his chest repeatedly, sprinkling Nick with blood.

"M-Macky!" The lynx cried, but he immediately regretted that action.

 **"Don't think I forgot about you!"** Nick maliciously said as he tries to hit the lynx only to miss him by an inch. Nick was too late, the lynx was long gone. Nick growled in annoyance, but suddenly remembered about Judy.

"Judy!" Nick said as he grabs and caresses Judy. "Judy? Are you alright?" Nick got a faint response.

"N-Nick? W-why a-are you s-so bloody?" Judy faintly asks.

"You're probably just seeing things, Carrots." Nick lied. "C'mon, let's get you out of here..."

Once Nick and Judy were outside, they've seen back up hasn't arrived yet.

'Hmm...'

"Carrots, stay here." Nick says as he lays Judy on a nearby old couch.

"Wh-where are you going?" Judy faintly asks.

"I'm just gonna... Try to find a med kit."

"Oh..." Judy says as she begins to take a nap.

"Hmph..." Nick grunts as he walks down the hallway and goes back to the murder scene. Nick grabbed his police equipment and studies the axe he used. He saw faint paw marks and begins to clean it up.

"Better not let anyone know it's me." Nick smirked. Once he was finished, he grabbed his radio.

"Dispatch... We've got a murder here where we found the two suspects. One suspect is confirmed KIA."

"Roger that, Wilde."

When Nick was finished, he then looks around for a med kit, and treated Judy. Once back up arrived in front of the building, they were surprised about Nick and Judy. No, not the fact that Judy's injured, but that Nick is a very red fox.

"Wilde! What happened?" Grizolli demanded.

"We found one of the suspects dead, sir."

"Why are you bloody?!"

"While I was looking around, I accidentally tripped on his body. The weasel was nowhere to be found."

'What is Nick saying?' Judy thought.

"I see. Well, back up's gonna clean up everything. You two should go to nearby EMTs."

"Yes, sir." Nick says as he carries Judy over to the EMTs.

'Did Nick just lie? No, that can't be.'

'Hmph, dumb wolf.'

Once Nick and Judy were all patched up, they were sent home for today. When night struck, a Judy in a cast for her leg, lied down on her bed thinking;

Is there more to Nick?

 ** _A.N This was my first time writing a sort of action sequence. Tell me how I did! Also, reference to Future Diary! Thanks, and bye!_**


	6. Concerns and The Disappearance

**5:37 AM | ZPD Precinct One |** Third Person POV

A bright morning in Zootopia is a bright start for most mammals. Cars big to small driving and mammals walking to and fro everywhere in Zootopia. The satisfying noise of the hustle and bustle of the city were music to Judy's ears. As a nearby herd of goat tourists went pass Judy, she began to think about the recent incident in the apartment.

'I saw what happened in that apartment, but I know Nick would never lie. Maybe I was just misremembering?' Judy thought with uncertainty.

Judy then thought of an idea.

'I'll just have to watch him closely.'

'Dummy! That could ruin your friendship!' A voice in the back of Judy's mind argued.

"Hey, Fluff!" A very familiar voice greeted.

"Hi, Nick!" Judy greeted back.

"I got you a little something, Cottontail." Nick said as he hands Judy a carrot croissant in a plastic box, with the words; Elka's Bistro.

"Aww. Nick, you shouldn't have! How'd you know?" Judy said as she accept Nick's gift of flavored French pastry.

"Well, you are my best friend." Nick shyly said as he scratches his scruff.

"Thanks, Nick. Here's your coffee, by the way." Judy said as she gives Nick the bigger coffee cup.

"Jee, thanks, Carrots." Nick shyly smiled.

'Why is he acting like that? I could just ask him, but he'd just deflect it. I'll definitely watch him closely.'

"Carrots.

"Huh?"

"I said where do you want to have breakfast?"

"The office, I guess."

"Alright, then. Let's go!" Nick said as he grabs Judy's paw.

'Why's he holding me?'

Going through the rotating doors, trying not get her precious uniform tangled to the small iron poke, Judy's legs stepped upon the cold, marble floor tiles of the ZPD. Looking around, she smiled from the fond memories of the very heart of justice. As the fox cop let go of Judy, he greeted one of the ZPD's most beloved mammals; Benjamin Clawhauser, devouring the fourth cereal box of Lucky Chomps, spilling a few pieces of one of the most famous choices for breakfast.

"Hey, Spots!" Nick greeted.

"G'morning, Judy! G'morning, Nick!" Clawhauser greeted as he wipes a nearby Gazelle snow globe.

"Good morning, Clawhauser." Judy waved.

"Judy! Have you heard? Gazelle's in a relationship!" Clawhauser cheered.

"Really?! With whom?" Judy asked excitedly.

"With one of her back-up dancers! Antonio's his name, I believe."

'Maybe there's hope...' Nick thought.

"What do you got there, Hopps?" Clawhauser asked.

"Oh, just a carrot croissant Nick brought me from Elka's Bistro. You know, the one where I had my date with Henry?"

Nick's expression darkened.

"Must be delicious there."

"Oh, yeah! It is. I was glad Henry brought me there."

"Tell me about him."

"Well, he's sweet, handsome, he's just perfect-."

"Okay! Thank you, Carrots. Let's go." Nick disturbed as he grabs Judy's paw.

"Oh! O-okay! See you, Clawhauser!" Judy panicky waved.

"Umm... Good bye, Hopps..." Clawhauser said, but Judy was already out of sight.

With her foot stomping the marble flood, Judy thought about Nick's rather unacceptable behavior.

'That was rude of Nick to just drag me away!'

'You could use this for information!'

'I could! So, he dragged me away when I talked about Henry.'

"Right, Carrots. Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Nick asked as he and Judy goes in their office full of knick knacks.

"Actually, me and Henry are going on another date. Dinner at Noleil's."Judy smiled.

"I see..." Nick darkly said.

"Nick?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that; you've been spending so much time with this Henry character." Nick angrily said.

"Is... that why? You were just jealous? Nick, why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I don't know..." Nick looked away.

"Nick, I would love to spend more time with you, but I just... need to be with Henry for now, alright?"

'That bastard.' Nick thought. Nick said nothing and just went straight to bullpen.

"Oh, Nick... So that was your problem?"

Judy decided to eat her breakfast later and went straight to bullpen. Once she reached bullpen, she met the deafening noise of the rough housing of her bigger colleagues. She then saw Nick slouching like an old sack left alone.

"Hey, Nick?" Judy hesitantly asked as she hops up to their shared chair.

"Yeah, Carrots?" Nick strangely happily responded.

"Umm... I'm sorry that I wasn't spending that much time with you and..."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you want to hang out later? Take it as a I'm Sorry gift."

"I'd be glad to!" Nick excitedly accepted which has put a smile on Judy's face.

12 Hours Later

When Nick and Judy were finished with their paperwork, Nick suggested a movie from his movie pile, which Judy accepts. As they were walking to Nick's apartment, Judy decided to have another conversation about Henry.

"Nick... I'm afraid that you might get angry about this and..."

"Is this about Henry?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"You know what, Carrots? I'll let you enjoy that date. I'm not against you." Nick said as he puts on a fake smile.

"R-really? You're not jealous or anything, right?"

"Judy, you're my best friend! I should let you be happy..." Nick said with fake sincere in his voice.

'He called me by my real name.'

"C'mon, let's just watch Mootilda."

"Alright." Judy smiled as they continue walking.

'I'll definitely need to make him disappear. Hmph.'

The Next Day, 7:26 PM | ZPD Precinct One | Nick's POV

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Slick!" Judy waved goodbye.

"Right, see you." I waved as Carrots goes out of our office.

"Time to take action..." I evilly smirked. I got out of the half messy office through the old oak and translucent glass door, and into the ceramic flooring of the ZPD's hallway. Passing by the various posters and benches near the bland, grey walls, I looked in my bag and smirked when I saw one tranquilizer dart in my bag. Henry would surely enjoy his nap. Once I was nearly out of the bright lights of the ZPD, I ran out of the squeaky rotating doors and into the brick plaza. Judy's tram was probably halfway. I ran through the crummy, old alleyways full of trash and back alley business and out to the almost empty main road of Judy's district. Once Judy reached her stop, she stepped onto the sidewalk and ran pass the old buildings, both big and small. Reaching the Grand Pangolin Arms, I hid behind an old dumpster. I waited for Judy and 15 minutes later, she came out wearing... A red dress?!.

'Sh-she's so beautiful...' I thought. My mind snapped to reality when a certain scum of this world pulled over with a sleek, white sedan.

"Good evening, Love!" He greeted as he opens Judy's side.

"Hey, Henry!" Judy greeted back as she goes in the car, giving Henry a quick peck.

'That will be the last one.'

I then picked up a Zuber and a wolf sized modern, brown sedan pulled over ten minutes later. I opened the smooth brown door at the back, the beeping noise of the car filling my ears. I sat on the soft, black seats of the car a d buckled my seatbelt.

"Heya, pal!" The arctic wolf driver greeted.

"Noleil's. Step on it." I said blandly. I have no concerns for this wolf.

"You must be in a hurry."

"I am..." I replied as I open my diary yet again.

"Wait... Aren't you the Nick Wilde?!"

"I am..."

"Wow! It's nice meeting you."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Got a date?" This prompted me to go along.

"Well, no, but I'm helping a friend."

"That would be Judy Hopps, right?"

"You got that right, buddy."

As we were passing by various shops, apartments and stop lights, I began fantasizing about how Henry would get what he deserved. After about 10 minutes, we reached the French styled building, the bright light of the sign; Noleil's, nearly blinding me.

"Alrighty, we're here!"

"Thanks..." I muttered as I hand him a five dollar bill and got out.

"Honored to serve a hero, really." The arctic wolf said as he drives off.

I saw Judy and him in a table at the corner near the bathroom, three tables away. I hid in the neareby, strangely neat, alleyway. Looking through the window, I wait for the perfect opportunity.

15 Minutes Earlier | Judy's POV

As I pass the colorful buildings, I began to think about last night's "incident" while we were watching a movie.

As the duo were watching a movie on the rather old tv and on the slightly moldy, green couch, Nick called me.

 _"Hey, Carrots." Nick called out._

 _"Yeah, Nick?" I ask._

 _"What is a spy's favorite kind of shoes?" Nick said mischievously._

 _"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, don't." I demand as I begin to giggle._

 _"Sneakers!"_

 _I laugh hard. "Oh, jeez, Nick!"_

 _"Hey! Another one! Why can't the sailors play cards?"_

 _"Nick! Have mercy!"_

 _"The captain was standing on deck!"_

 _"Nick!" I shouted as I punch him mildly. "Umm... Where's my phone?"_

 _"Sorry." Nick said as he hands me back my phone._

 _"Nick!" I said with annoyance._

 _"Jeez, sorry, Carrots!" Nick laughed. Once we were done laughing, Nick said something intriguing._

 _"You know, Judy... I'm glad that we were able to... spend more time together."_

 _"Yeah, me too." I smiled. His next action surprised me. Nick actually hugged me._

 _"Uhm, Nick?"_

 _"Mm... Yeah?" Nick said as he hugs me deeper. At this point, I began to blush madly._

 _"Ok, Nick! Y-you can stop."_

 _"But I don't want to..." At this point, I was stuck like that._

"Alright, we're here!" Henry said. Once we were outside, I was baffled.

"Whoa..."

"Looks amazing, doesn't it?

"Y-yeah, it does."

Once I set my paws through the fancy glass door and into the ceramic floor tiles, I knew this would be an expensive dinner.

"Table for two, please." Henry said to a sheep hostess in the small mammals section.

"Right, this way, sir." The hostess then guided us to a table in the corner. Henry pulled my seat back for me.

"Jee, thanks Henry." I blushed.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" I exclaimed from the prices. "I could live a month in these prices! 60 Dollars for just caesar salad?!"

"Please, Judy, choose anything you'd like." Henry said as he looks along the menu.

"Well, the Carrot and Honey Glazed Egg Salad sure looks good. I'll take that."

"Good evening, sir and ma'am, I'll be your waiter for tonight. What will it be?" A dingo waiter said.

Nick's POV

Diary

7:40

Judy and him got in Noleil's.

Is he using Judy's money?!

7:50

Judy and him proceeded to

have their last date.

8:00

Judy and him hold paws.

That will be the last one.

8:10

Better enjoy this date, Judy.

You won't see him again.

I was smiling on my diary, for it means it was time. I went into my contacts list and found his number.

 _"Nick, have mercy!" Now's my chance. While Judy was laughing, I carefully snitched Judy's phone._

 _"The captain was standing on deck!" Judy laughed as I typed in Judy's passcode, went to contacts, and looked for that Henry bastard. I saw his number and sent it to my fake number._

 _"Umm... Where's my phone?"_

I then called Henry.

Judy's POV

"But then, Lola, for some reason, threw Jackson to Kelly's head, knocking her out." I said to Henry.

"Wow, you sure have a wild family."

Unknown Caller

Accept Decline

"Oh! Excuse me, Judy, may I take this call?"

"Sure!" Judy said as she gets another bite of her salad.

Nick's POV

Once I saw Henry go out of the restaurant, I hid behind a dumpster.

"Wow, reception's bad here..." He muttered as he walks around the restaurant. He then walked near my hiding place. Perfect.

Henry taps accept. "Hello? HMPH!" Henry struggled as he drops his phone. I proceeded to drag him back further down the alley, him trying to escape my grasp. I then got my tranquilizer dart and injected it through his neck, making him going limp and hit the ground, causing his polo shirt to get dirty.

"Heh... Finally got you. Wait... How can I bring you to my apartment? God damn it!" I swore. How could I be so forgetful.

"Wait a minute, there's a music store in the next block. Brilliant!" I rejoiced. I stuffed his body in a nearby trash can for now, and got his phone.

Judy's POV

What's taking him so long?

*bzzt bzzt*

New Message from: Henry

I am so so sorry lo...

Henry

I am so so sorry love,

but an emergency came

up, prompting our dinner

to be cut short. Is that ok?

Yeah, it's alright! Whatever

it is, hope it gets resolved.

I was disappointed that Henry had to leave... Oh, well, at least he paid the dinner. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the restaurant, hiring a Zuber in the process. Once a red, bunny sized smart car arrived, I told the driver to head straight to the Grand Pangolin Arms.

Nick's POV

With this small music case, I should be able to push and carry that useless buck to the apartment. Once I was back, I grabbed Henry's body and dumped it the black and white music case. I then proceeded to push the case to Cypress Lane. Pushing a music case through the old entrance left Jasmine surprised, but didn't really care. I took the elevator and pushed the music case to my apartment. Once I reached my apartment, I looked for my keys, jiggled it in, and opened the door, while kicking the case in. I made sure the door was securely locked.

"Wow, let's see... Where could I hold him captive? The bathroom? No... Closet? Nah, too small." I was beginning to give up until I remembered I have an unused room.

"Of course! The empty room." I then pushed the music case through my bedroom, then through a door hidden behind my closet. I opened it and all I saw was a barren room.

"Perfect..." I was excited! I grabbed a unused chair from the closet, my back up handcuffs, some rope, and some duct tape. I began to set up the chair, and got Henry's body from the music case. I then set him down on the chair. I cuffed his hands, and tied him with rope. The duct tape will be for later.

"O-ow jeez. What the?" Henry muttered. "I-I'm tied up!"

"Well, yes, yes you are." I casually replied.

"Huh?! Oh! Officer! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Are you?" I smirked.

"What do you-? Wait... Aren't you Judy's best friend?"

"Well yes, but I'm also her future boyfriend!" I said with excitement.

"Future-? No, no, I'm Judy's boyfriend!" Henry exclaimed.

"How can she be in a relationship with someone missing?" I smugly ask.

"Wait... You're the one who tied me up?!"

"Congrats, Henry! You get a cookie." I say as I punch him, making him grunt in pain. "And by cookie, I mean a punch."

"W-why are you doing this?" Henry whimpered.

"Isn't it obvious? You were harassing Judy!

"I wasn't doing anything to her!"

"Yawn I don't really care." I say as I punch him again.

"Argh... What do you want from me?"

"Your title." I said seriously.

"My title?"

"A.k.a me being with Judy!"

"W-why didn't you just tell her?"

"I just needed to clean some dirt blocking my vision." I said evilly as I punch him again.

"P-please... Just let me go! I won't tell anyone! I'll even let you have Judy!" Henry begged.

"Mm... Nope! What've you done is unacceptable." I said as I punch him in the eye.

"I won't let you get to Judy! Savage!" He spat, I punched, hard, causing drops of blood to drip out.

"What can you even do here? Besides," I said as I put duct tape on his mouth.

 **"She's mine, and she doesn't have choice..."**

 ** _A.N Wow! What a doozey to write! Didn't know how to make this chapter go rolling, I even tried writing it in a bit of a different way, but I got it now! Also, thank y'all so much; for 1.65K views in ! It went better then Wattpad. This gave me motivation._**

 ** _Author's Question_**

 ** _When using numbers, should I use digits, ( 1,2 etc. ) or words? ( One,Two etc. )_**


	7. Offline

**Grand Pangolin Arms | 5:37 AM |** Judy's POV

I was nearly done preparing myself for another workday, the bright sun shining through the old, moldy, white window to my grey fur. Usually at this time, Henry would text 'good morning' or something. I was still waiting for a message, but decided against it. I put my phone into my tight pocket, causing my phone to stick out a bit. I walked across the dusty wooden floor, and to the squeaky door.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE SINK?!" Pronk shouted.

"WHY SHOULD I FOLLOW YO COMMANDS, ANYWAYS?!" Bucky shouted back.

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Just when I thought I'd get peace..." I complained. "And they were doing so well, too! Two days..."

There was no using complaining, however, as I jog out of my apartment building and ran off to the tram station. I checked my phone again to see if he's online.

 _CONTACTS_

 _H • Henry - Offline_

I began to feel worried now. Henry wasn't usually like this!

 _'Don't overreact, Judy! He's probably busy.'_ I thought to myself to calm down. Once I reached the ZPD, I sat on a nearby bench and waited for Nick.

 **5:43 AM |** Nick's POV

Rolling up my sleeves to my elbows and buckling my equipment belt, I walked back to the empty room and saw _him_ slouched over, asleep with blood on his face. I punch him hard to wake him up.

"MMPH!" He screamed behind the duct tape.

"Hey! Just letting you know I'm heading to work." I said cheerfully. "You better not do anything... _**unacceptable**_. Got it?" I said with a malicious tone. He nods fearfully.

"Good!" I said as I punch him again and leave. I grabbed my workbag and went to the subway station. Once I reached the ZPD, I saw Judy sitting on a nearby bench with a worried look on her face while she stares at her phone.

"Hey, Carrots." I greeted with a smile.

"Hmm? Oh! G'morning, Nick!" Judy greeted back. "Erm. Where's the coffee?"

"Spots told me the ZPD changed their coffee to Néstcafe. They're bound to be delicious."

"I'll be the judge of that." Judy said with a smirk.

"Coffee aside, what's got you down?" I asked. "Wait... Did you found out I beat you in Flappy Herds?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, it's that- Wait..." Judy trailed off as she taps on her phone. "Aw! You sly fox!" Judy exclaimed with fake anger.

I laugh. "I'm serious though, what's got you down?"

"It's just that... Henry has been offline for a while. He'd usually greet me a good morning once I wake up."

"I'm sure it's nothing." I shrug. "He's probably busy." _Going through my_ _ **hell.**_

"Maybe... C'mon Slick! Let's go in." Judy said as she walks to the ZPD.

I follow her through the bright lobby.

"G'morning, Benji!" Judy greeted. I just waved.

"Good morning, Judy! Good morning, Nick!" Clawhauser greeted back.

"So... Nick said you said the ZPD improved their coffee?"

"Yup!" Clawhauser exclaimed.

"We'll be the judges of that." Judy smirked. "Let's go, Slick!"

We walked into the cafeteria and saw the new coffee packets on the small, black crate along with the creamers and sweeteners. We prepared our coffee and took the test.

"Wow this pretty good." I commented, expecting a response from Judy, but all I got was silence. "Hey, Carrots."

"Huh? Uh... Yeah! Good coffee..." Judy said relucantly.

"You didn't even drink it yet." I smirked.

"Sorry... It's just that... you know? Henry?"

"Enough about him. Try the coffee." I said as Judy was slightly taken aback.

"Ok, then..." She then drank the coffee, having no idea what she put in it. "Augh! What's in this?!"

"You silly rabbit!" I laughed. "That's predator sweetener, cricket flavor!" I point out as I laugh.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy screamed as she quickly puts down the coffee cup. I did nothing but laugh.

"The reaction on your face!" I pointed out.

"Whatever..." Judy pouted. She looks so cute. "We don't speak about this."

"Yes ma'am." I said with boredom.

 **15 Minutes Later |** Judy's POV

After the coffee incident, me and Nick went to bullpen and got patrol in Sahara Square.

"How 'bout I drive?" Nick offered.

"Yeah. Thanks, Nick..." I thanked him. Once we reached the garage, I climbed up the passenger seat and whipped up my phone again, checking if Henry sent at least a vowel.

 _H • Henry - Offline_

 _Henry_

 _Henry, what's gotten into_  
 _you? You're usually not_  
 _like this..._

I stared at my phone with expectation and still didn't receive a reply.

 _'Henry... What's wrong?'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Carrots, something wrong?" Nick asked as we exit Savanna Central and into Sahara Square.

"Nothing, really." I assure.

"I know something's wrong, Carrots. I can read you like a child's book." Nick smirked as he turns right. He does have a point...

"Well... Henry hasn't sent _one_ message and it's nearly six o' clock!" I worriedly explain as I keep my phone.

"I'm sure it's nothing..." Nick shrugged off.

"It's nothing?! Nick, he's been _offline_ for an _hour!_ " I snap at him shortly realizing my mistake. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't w-what came over me! I-I..." I stammered.

"Carrots, it's alright." Nick said in sweet tone. "C'mere." Nick requested as he opens his arms for a hug which I gladly accept.

"You bunnies, so emotional." Nick joked.

"Don't..." I demanded while stifling a giggle.

"Listen here, Judy." I pulled away from him since he's gonna tell me something. "Remember, when you need me, I'm always here."

"Thank you, Nick." I thank him with comfort.

"What do you say we make the world a better place? Forget about him for a moment..." I was confused on what he meant, but pushed away the thought.

"Sure thing, partner." I smiled as we did a fist bump. I was glad having a friend like Nick.

 **12 Hours Later | ZPD Precinct One**

It's been 12 hours and Henry hasn't sent me a message yet! I began to feel worried and left work with Nick in tow for support. I whipped up my phone and texted him as Nick drives he's green pick up he occasionally uses.

 _Henry_

 _Henry, what's gotten into_  
 _you? You're usually not_  
 _like this..._  
 _Sent, 6:03 AM_

 _Henry, I'm coming over and_  
 _we're gonna have a talk._

My thoughts of worry and concern were replaced with anger. Was he ignoring me? Despising me? _Avoiding_ me? H-how could he?!

"Don't over think, Carrots." Nick assured me as if he read my mind.

"What if he's ignoring me, Nick?!" I said with an angry tone.

"Well, it's he's fault."

"You seem _so_ ok with this." I point out.

"Mm..." He shrugged. What's up with him? While he was driving, I decided to whip up a conversation.

"So... Where did you get this truck? Didn't take you for a car mammal." I asked.

"Well, I had money to burn from my $200 a day." He smirked.

"Yeah, right..." I smirked back. "Alright, Nick, turn right." He did so. "Keep going to that white building there!" I point out to the right of the next intersection. "We're here! Come on, Nick!" I demanded with angry.

"Somebody's angry." Nick jokingly pointed out.

"I. AM." I confirmed. What if Henry was ignoring me?! We went to the elevator and went to the 8th floor in unit 215.

"Henry!" I roughly knocked. "Henry! Open up!" I then remembered he left me a spare key.

 _"Here you go, Love!" Henry smiled as he hands me a key._

 _"What's this for?" I asked._

 _"So you could come to my apartment anytime you want!" He happily explained._

"I'm coming in!" I say as I jiggle the key roughly in the lock. Once I went in, I find the place to be empty. "Nick, help me find him." I demanded.

"Yes ma'am..." Nick complied with boredom as he casually strolls to Henry's study. The first room I had looked in was the bedroom, expecting him to be in bed with... I open the bedroom door and find him not there. I check the walk-in closet and didn't find him there.

"Carrots, this is stupid! He's not here..." Nick complained. I check his bathroom, the guest room and even the stock room, and still no sign of him. My anger was replaced with worry again.

"N-Nick... He's not here!" I cried in front of him. "What if he's kidnapped."

"Maybe he ran off with somebody else." Nick smirked.

"That's not funny!" How could he be so casual about this?! "I'm gonna report this to the chief."

"What about tomorrow?" Nick whined.

"Nick, this is now a missing mammal case. We gotta go!" I explained as I pull him. We left his apartment, locking the door, and to Nick's truck.

"Step on it, Nick!" I cried.

"Sure thing, Carrots..." Nick complied with drowsiness. We reached the station in 30 minutes and went to the chief's office.

"Chief!" I screamed as I bust in his office.

"Hopps. What do I owe you for nearly breaking my door knob?" Chief sarcastically said with a frown.

"Sorry chief, but I'm here to report a missing mammal case!" I panicky explained as me and Nick sat on the oversized chair.

"A missing mammal case?" Chief asked as he removes his reading glasses.

"Yes, sir! My mate, Henry is missing!" I cried. "We found his apartment empty, no traces of him! He left me yesterday while we were having our date when he said an emergency came up."

"Where exactly did you go?" The chief asked as he begins go file the report.

"We went at Noleil's, sir." I explained.

"What time did he disappear?" The chief asked as he writes on the missing mammals paper in the red manila folder.

"At about 8:12 PM, sir."

"Alright... Name and appearance at the time he disappeared?"

"Henry Browntail, brown fur, grey eyes and was wearing a polo shirt and slacks."

"Alright, Hopps, thank you. We'll discuss this tomorrow and I don't want you working tomorrow along with Wilde."

"What? W-why?" I asked with disbelief.

"Hopps, this is personal. I don't want neither of you to work. I don't allow officers to work on their own personal cases."

"Please, chief. I need to do this." I begged. "He's my mate..."

"Ugh... Fine, Hopps, but you and Wilde _won't_ come to work tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes sir! Thank you!"

"Right. Dismissed." Chief said as he begins to make a copy of the report. We went out of the precinct and into the plaza.  
"Wow. What a day, huh, Carrots?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah..." I said with sadness.

"Come on, Judy, let's get you home..." Nick said as he puts his paw on my shoulder.

"Yeah... Thank you, Nick." We walked in silence under the starless night to my apartment.

"You know," Nick began. "It's a real bummer we can't see the galaxy in Zootopia." Nick said as he stares at the dark universe."

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Well... We're here." Nick announced.

"Thank you, Nick, for... Being here with me." I said as I climb up the steps.

"You're welcome, partner." Nick smiled.

"Well... See you tomorrow." I smiled back. "Partner." He then left, paws in pockets. I then went to my own apartment. I sat on the wobbly chair and covered my eyes on the not-so-sturdy desk.

"Henry... I will find you, but... Where did you go?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Hear that? The bunny's boyfriend is missing!" Pronk started. Oh, dear...

"Don't talk so loud, doofus! She'll hear you! She's already having a hard time!" Bucky scolded Pronk.

"Oh, shut up!"

"YOU SHUT UP!

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"Can't you be quiet for once?!" I screamed. This is the worst...

 **8:54 PM | 1955 Cypress Lane |** Nick's POV

I walked into my apartment and went straight to that buck, angry for making Judy stressed! I punched him hard and removed duct tape.

"Wake up, Henry!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Agh! O-officer! What is it?" Henry asked fearfully.

"You made Judy stressed!" I said in a murderous tone.

"Wh-what for?!"

"For disappearing, of course!"

"B-but, you did that!" He said angrily. I punch him again.

"No. It's your fault for being in love with Judy, of course!" I smile at him deviously. "And as punishment, let's do something new..." I said as I reveal him my claws. "This'll be fun!"

"N-no! Don't!" He begged as he struggles on the rope. I put the duct tape on and was enjoying his muffled screams. "MMPH!"

"You ready?" I ask him. "Well, I don't care." I smiled as I scratch his arm slowly, blood coming out.

"MMMMMMMPHH!" Henry screamed behind the tape.

"Now, the other..." I smiled as I did the same thing on his other arm. I laughed. "I guess that's enough for now." Henry looked relieved behind his teary eyes. "That was just a test." I smiled deviously as he goes wide eyed.

 **"There's plenty more where that came from!"**

 _ **A/N *laughs nervously* Sorry guys for the later then usual update. My Wattpad glitched, thus deleting**_ _ **half**_ _ **the chapter and losing my progress. My Motivation was Dying like Miku from PinocchioP's song. But it's here!**_


	8. The Tiger and The Wolf

_**A.N Heads up! Fangmeyer and Wolford takes the stage in this chapter. NOTES: Fangmeyer is actually a tigress and Wolford is a white wolf.**_

 **6:29 AM | ZPD Precinct One |** Fangmeyer's POV

Drinking my third cup of coffee, I waited patiently for Bogo and, worriedly, my partner, Wolford. I checked my watch and 6:30 just hit its mark.

 _'Where could he be? He better not be late...'_ I thought with worry.

"Ten-hut!" Higgins shouted as my colleagues bang their tables. Oh, dear...

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Settle down." The chief begun as he puts on his glasses. "Now, I'm aware that we still have a missing mammal? Jemma Tailington?" Nods and small murmurs filled the room. "Right... Now- wait... Fangmeyer!" Chief shouted. _Sigh..._

"Y-yes sir?" I stammered with anticipation as I stand from my chair.

"Where's your partner?" Chief asked with a firm tone.

"I... I honestly don't know, sir." I hope that answer was good enough.

"You don't know...?" Chief asked with an unimpressed tone.

"Yes, sir..." I heard small snickers from some of my colleagues.

"Quiet! Alright, Fangmeyer, as soon as Wolford comes, you and him meet up in my office. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" I responded with a firm tone as I sat back down.

"Good... Now-" Suddenly, a bust came from the door.

"Hey, Fang!" A familiar voice shouted from the door. I did nothing but facepalm...

"Ah! Wolford. Glad you could join us. I thought you would've been indulging in the cafeteria by now." Small snickers and giggles escaped from various colleagues.

"I may have been..." Wolford blushed.

"You did?" The chief asked with genuine surprise.

"Yes, sir." Wolford said as he sits on the chair near me.

"Oh, well then... Never mind that, let's get to the docket list... Anyway!" The chief then talks along.

"So... Did I make it?" Wolford asked me.

"Oh, you totally did! Earlier then Bogo, really..." I rolled my eyes.

"So I did?" Wolford smiled.

"Are you serious?" I asked with disbelief.

"I don't know. I mean, are you serious?" Wolford asked oblivious.

"Oh, my goodness... It's sarcasm!" I whispered harshly.

"Fangmeyer, Wolford!" Chief shouted.

"Yes, sir?" We both asked.

"I said, we have another missing mammals case involving Hopps's mate. His name is Henry Browntail, and he was last seen in the alley of Noleil's. One of our team has already set up the crime scene, and is awaiting the both of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Here's the file." The chief then reached out a red manila folder. "Well?"

"Oh! Sorry, sir..." Wolford apologized as we walk to the front and retrieve the case file.

"Speaking of Hopps, sir, where is she?" I asked as Wolford scans the file.

"Hopps and Wilde are on day off. They will be helping you tomorrow. Now, go along." The chief shooed as he assigns our other colleagues to chief knows what. Once we went out of bullpen, I talked with Wolford.

"I'm serious, though, how come you didn't know that was sarcasm?!" I asked Wolford with disbelief.

"What sarcasm?" Wolford asked as we walk to the garage.

"Are you serious?! You know what? Never mind... Let's just drive to the crime scene." I brought the topic down as I hop in the driver's side.

"No, really! I wanna know." Wolford begged as he buckles his seatbelt.

"Ugh... If you insist, I was talking about how you _literally_ couldn't tell sarcasm when I said you were 'early'." I pointed out as I drive out of the ZPD garage and to Savanna Leisure District.

"Yeah, I am! Right?" Wolford asked confused.

"Oh, my goodness, I don't even know why we're partners..." I complained as I rub my eyes.

"Because we are friends. Right?" Wolford asks me relucantly.

"Yeah, we are." I smiled as he smiles back. I was glad for having a friend like him, even if he can be dumb sometimes. As we near the crime scene, Wolford had been looking paranoid ever since last week.

"What's eating ya?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been looking worried since last week. Something wrong?" I told him as I make a right.

"Well... It's about Wilde." Wolford told me relucantly.

"What about him?"

"He said some pretty weird stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"It's kind of hard to describe. Something about death?"

"Maybe he said that for a joke?" I theorized.

"Maybe..."

"We're here." I announced as I park the cruiser.

"Oh, sweet." Wolford said casually. "Let's go, partner!"

Once me and Wolford got out of the cruiser we observed the crime scene and saw our two colleagues who are rams, Ramsay and Woolhill, focusing on the crime scene.

"This crime scene is bland!" Ramsay complained. "Barely any evidence!"

"Barely?!" Me and Wolford asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, barely!" Woolhill said. "Who ever did this is good. We only found one evidence during our _two_ hours here!"

"This'll be a tough case to crack..." Wolford said.

"Yeah... Thank you, Ramsay and Woolhill, we'll take it from here." I saluted.

"Yes, ma'am. Hey, Ramsay, wanna grab a bite?" Woolhill asked as they begin to walk away.

"Your restaurant better not have salad that is raw!" Ramsay shouted.

"How can salad be raw anyway?" Woolhill asked with confusion as their voices get distant. Wolford then proceeded to sniff around.

"Wow, they weren't kidding! I can barely smell anything, the wind must've blew them away... Except..." Wolford proceeded as he sniffs.

"What is it?" I asked as I examine the ground, looking for any evidence.

"I can smell the perp's scent! It smells like a canid!" Wolford said excitedly.

"Can you be more specific?" I ask him.

"Sorry, bud, but that's all there is."

"Canid... Got it!" I said as I look over my note pad. Not too much to go over, but it's crucial.

 _Canid_

I then continue scanning the crime scene. I then notice something out of place, the trash can's content is _near_ the trash can, and not _inside._

"That's weird..." I described as I walk near the trash can.

"What's up?" Wolford asked as he pops out from behind a dumpster.

"Do you find it weird people throw their trash near instead of inside the trash can?"

"Yeah, I do." Wolford agreed as he focused.

"So, what do you think?" I ask for his opinion.

"Well, there's no reason for the perp to do something so random, so... Maybe that's where our victim was dumped temporarily!" Wolford said as he snaps his digits.

"Bingo!" I cheered. "We could ask around the shops for any suspicious activity as well." I explained.

"I also found something incriminating!" Wolford said.

"What is it?" I asked as I was done finishing writing on my notepad.

"C'mere." Wolford grabbed my paw.

"That's nice of you to just pull me..." I retorted.

"Thank you, anyway, see that? Look closely." Wolford told me as he kneels on the ground and points at something. It took a good twenty seconds until I saw what he's pointing at.

"A blue string?"

"Yeah!" Wolford smiled.

"What about it?" I asked skeptically.

"We can scan the fabric and tell the quality of it!"

"Good find, Wolford." I complimented.

"Heh, thanks." Wolford smiled as he rubs his neck.

We continue to scan the scene for an hour and couldn't find anything else.

"Alright! I'm done..." Wolford gave up.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I can't find anything else! I can't even smell anything left..." Wolford complained as he cross his arms.

"Yeah, I guess it's time to wrap it up." I agreed. "I only found a small sign of struggle on that deformed, flipped over box."

"Well then, shall we?" Wolford smirked as he grabs his ZPD-issued Nikox camera.

"We shall." I smirked back as I grab my own.

 _ **One over-dramatized photo shooting later...**_

"And, that's everything!" Wolford announced in a bad British accent.

"Good job, Watson!" I said in a slightly better accent.

"Thank you, Holmes!" Wolford bowed. "Alright, what's next?" He said as he goes back to talking normal.

"We'll ask around in the other shops if they saw anything."

"Sounds like a plan." Wolford agreed.

"Where should we start?" I asked Wolford.

"Uhm... What 'bout Noleil's? They must've seen something." Wolford explained as he points at the sign.

"They're closed. They won't open up until 3 PM." I point out.

"Oh! Okay, then. Uhh... What about that coffee shop there?" Wolford pointed at a small coffee kiosk with a male tiger tending the coffee machine.

"Sounds like a great start." I nod as we walk to the kiosk.

"Excuse me, sir?" I began awkwardly.

"Good start..." Wolford said sarcastically. I glare at him.

"Yes, officers?" The tiger asked.

"We were wondering if you saw anything peculiar near Noleil's at around eight?" I asked as I whip up my notepad.

"Oh, sorry there, ma'am, but I close around seven. _However,_ I did see the tip of a bushy tail behind the dumpster as I was just closing down. I can't recall the color, though." The tiger shrugged.

"Thanks so much, sir. That will _really_ help a lot." I smiled to the tiger.

"You're welcome. Do you maybe want coffee, or...?" The tiger asked.

"Coffee would be great, thank you." I smiled. I looked over to Wolford who is just looking annoyed.

"Hey, partner, what's up?" I asked concerned.

"What? Oh! Nothing, really, you two just keep talking." Wolford said, barely disguising his anger as he sits on one of the tables with three chairs.

"Listen, Wolford-."

"Alright! Two cup o' Joes." The tiger smiled bringing two medium sized coffee cups. "I didn't catch your name, miss...?"

"Fangmeyer, Alice Fangmeyer. And that's my partner, Kyle Wolford." I said pointing to Wolford who's just using his phone.

"Alice is such a nice name." The tiger complimented. "I'm Zach, Zach Stripers." The tiger, or rather Zach, extended his paw.

"Nice to meet you, Zach." I shake his paw.

"Well, Alice, it's nice meeting you. I gotta tend the coffee machine. Darn thing's broken." Zach complained.

"Good luck then!" I saluted.

"See you around, Alice." Zach waved as he grabs a wrench.

"C'mon, Wolford. It's time to leave." I beckoned at Wolford.

"Finally. You two are done going all googly eyes." Wolford commented.

"Kyle, is there something wrong?" I asked as we climb in the cruiser.

"Nothing." Wolford deflected. "Hey, is that coffee?" He pointed.

"Yea, got it for free from Zach." I told him as I give his cup.

"Lemme have a taste." Wolford asked as he grabs the cup roughly and jugs down one gulp. "Hmm... Not bad." He shrugged. I decided to have taste.

"Not bad?! This is amazing!" I described, joyful.

"If you say so... Anyway, where to next?" Wolford asked as he puts his cup down.

"There's nothing to do, so... The ZPD? Let's file the evidence and come back here."

"Good idea." Wolford complimented. I drank another gulp from the coffee cup and noticed something.

 _Call me maybe?_

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _-Zach :)_

I smiled.

"Hey, Fang, are we going or what?" Wolford complained.

"Sorry." I apologized as I drive off.

 _ **7 Hours Later |**_ Wolford's POV

"We scanned the string, and we can tell you it's material is the same with the ZPD's uniform. However, that does _not_ mean it's someone in the ZPD." The armadillo explained.

"Thank you, Marilyn." Fangmeyer thanked her.

"You're welcome, Alice." The armadillo smiled.

"Alright, so it has to be someone who is in a high rank." I concluded.

"Mhmm." Fang agreed.

"So... Where to?" I asked.

"Well, we will ask questions to the restaurant beside Noleil's and the clothing stores across the street."

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"No." Alice bluntly turned down.

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

"That was such a waste of time!" I complained as me and Fang sit on a nearby bench.

"I know, right? They _all_ close around 7 PM! And the only question answered was a _suspicious figure._ " Fang agreed.

"And I'm starving, too..." I whined.

"Aww. Is the poor puppy hungry?" Fangmeyer teased.

"Yeah..." I whined playing along.

"Well, tell you what, Wolfy, we'll have lunch of your choice, then we'll do the paperwork, alright?"

"Okie!" I grinned.

"Now, where do you want to eat?" Fang smiled.

"Jerry's! Uhm... I mean, it's your choice?" I flustered.

"I said it's your choice." Fang smiled.

"Please, Fang, it's your choice! I'll even pay." I rejected.

"Okay, then... Fish Bay!" Oh, no...

"F-Fish Bay? B-but that'll cost a fortune!" I stammered.

"You said so, Kyle." Fang smirked.

"Well... Anything for you, really." I blushed...

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I deflected as we walk to Fish Bay. Good bye, 60 dollars...

 _ **A.N**_ _ **AGAIN!**_ _ **I am so sorry for the late chapter! Next chapter will be full of fluff between Nick and Judy before it will harden to a blood stone. Also, SCHOOL'S IN TWO DAYS! T-T It means slower and less frequent updates. I'll try to update every two weeks time. Pray for me! ;v; Thanks!**_


	9. A Fun Day

**Grand Pangolin Arms | 9:37 AM |** Nick's POV

With a carrot cake and my laptop in my paws, I knock on Judy's apartment door for a day with her to get her mind off of _him._

"I'm coming." Judy shouted blandly behind the old oak door. I was excited for our day together.

Judy then opens the creaky door and shows her in her pajamas with baggy eyes and a tear laced face along with droopy ears.

 _'Aww, Judy...'_

"Nick?!" Judy said in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"Good morning to you too, Carrots." I smiled. "I thought we could... hang out?" I said as I show her my laptop and her carrot cake.

"Aw, Nick that's sweet of you." Judy thanked. "Come in." I walk into her barren apartment, or rather, closet.

"I tried revamping the place, but I just couldn't find the time to do so." Judy explained. I looked around her place and frowned.

"Is this _really_ the only place available left when you arrived?" I looked to her with a dissatisfied frown.

"Well yeah, but it's okay, really! Kind of cozy..." Judy reassured me.

"You know... you could always move in with me." I explained shyly. The thought of Judy living with me would be one of the best moments of my life.

"Thanks, Nick, but I'm sure this is enough." Judy hugged her body.

 _'Aww...'_ I pouted.

"So, what's with the computer?" Judy asked pointing to my laptop.

"I thought we could maybe watch movies." I shrugged.

"What kind of movie we'll we watch?" Judy asked sitting on her lumpy bed.

"I don't know with you." I pointed to her.

"Yeah, but _you_ were the one who planned this, so it's your choice." Judy smiled.

"Yeah, but _you're_ my best friend and _my_ bunny." I smirked.

"Can't turn down the opportunity." Judy smirked. "Gimme." Judy signaled me the laptop as if she wants to hug it. I hand her the laptop as I sit next to her.

"Let's see... Grown Kits, Battle of Sahara Square, Hot Fuzz... Hot Fuzz? What's that?" Judy asked wondering.

"Hot Fuzz is your typical buddy cop, comedy movie." I smirked.

"Hot Fuzz it is!" Judy chooses as she plays the MP4 file. "Wait... where did you download this?" Judy looked at me skeptically.

"Uhm... ?" I reluctantly told.

"Nick, that's movie piracy! It's illegal." Judy said angry.

"Oh, come on, Carrots! Their site has a permit." I smirked.

"How do you know?"

"I had the guts to actually read their terms of services. I can even show you it." I said as I minimize the video.

"No, no! I don't wanna get through the whole thing..." Judy sighed.

 _Hustled_

"So... movie?" Judy asked.

"Yep." I smirked as I play the MP4 file.

"This should be good..." Judy expected.

 **1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later**

"That was amazing!" Judy cheered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! The comedy and action was AMAZING!"

"I'm glad you liked it." I smirked as I close the video file.

"Thanks for... being here with me, Nick..." Judy smiled.

"Anything for you, really." I assured her with sincerity.

"But why, though?" I was confused. "Why spend time planning this little get-together, instead of relaxing, Nick?" Judy asked with a small smile.

"Carrots, you're my best friend!" I giggled. "I'd do _anything_ for you to cheer up." At this point, Judy looked like she was beginning to cry.

"Thank you, Nick..." Judy smiled fondly as she gives me hug. I could've sworn my face feels hot.

 _*ding*_

"Sorry..." Judy apologized. It's not really your fault, Carrot-top...

 _11:09 AM_  
 _New Message from: Mom_  
 _"How's your mate, bunbun?"_

Judy's face crumpled to a sad frown. I decided to look at their conversation.

 _Mom_

 _How's your mate, bunbun?_  
 _Sent, 11:08 AM_

 _Mom, i really dont wanna_  
 _talk about it..._

 _What's wrong?_

 _It's Henry... he_  
 _disappeared_

 _Did he leave you,_  
 _or something?_

 _I swear..._

 _No no! Not like that..._  
 _he was kidnapped!_

 _Oh, dear!_  
 _What happened?_

 _He hasn't sent a text_  
 _for a WHOLE DAY! i_  
 _visited his apartment,_  
 _but he wasn't there...i_  
 _believe he was kidnapped_  
 _during our date._

 _Oh, sweetie..._  
 _Well, i hope you find him_

 _Thx mom_

I heard small sniffles from Judy and saw her... crying?

"Judy?" I carefully asked. "Are you OK?"

"Obviously, not Slick." Judy sadly smirked. "But, yeah... I... want to talk about something."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah... and it's about Henry's disappearance."

"What about it...?" I asked, accidentally letting a tint of annoyance slip by. I hope she didn't notice.

"We are... We're gonna work _hard_ on it!" Judy announced with determination.

"What do you mean?"

"It's alright if you don't want to, but I wanna work twenty-four-seven on his case!" Judy sparkled. I thought about this for a moment...

 _When you help her, there's a higher chance of you being discovered!_

 _So? Tamper the evidence. Pretend you're actually helping her._

"Hmph..." I smirked. "Alright, Carrots, I'll help you."

"R-really? I mean, you can just stay away, and..." Judy stammered. I hushed her muzzle.

"We're partners, Judy! I'd help you anytime." I smiled...

"Thank you, thank you!" Judy hugged me. I gladly accept the hug with lots of love... She pulled away once she composed herself. Aww...

"Wanna... I dunno... grab lunch?" Judy shyly asked. YES!

"Yeah, sure." I tried to keep cool.

"Great! Let me just change and we'll go our way." She said as she goes to her suitcase. I get out of her apartment and waited for her. After a few moments, she came out... she's so beautiful..,

"Ready, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Y-yeah..." What is this hot feeling?! I try to cover it up by hiding my face with my paws. Why is it like this?! I heard Judy giggle and I feel warmer even more!

"C'mon, Nick!" Judy grabbed my paw. Again, my face gets warmer... She truly is one of a kind... We left her apartment with a nice day ahead...

 **6:23 PM | 1955 Cypress Lane**

It. Was. AMAZING! This day was amazing! And it will be even more amazing with Henry...

As I walk in the door, I heard a little commotion in the stock room...

 _'Hmph...'_

I open the stock room door and saw him out of his pawcuffs and trying to untie the rope.

"Well, well well..." I smirk. "Look what he's doing."

He looks at me, shocked, and tried to struggle even more. I walk to him and punch him hard...

"What did I tell you?" I asked in a father's voice. He did nothing, but look at me fearfully.

"I said no doing anything _unacceptable._ Didn't I?" He says nothing. "Answer me!" He nods fearfully, his scent of fear enveloping the room.

"Let's try something!" I said excitedly. This'll be my second time trying this. I walk to the kitchen, and grab a special knife used for insects. It's a knife with a bumpy blade to cut the insects easily. **Perfect...** I walk back to the room and saw Henry struggling yet again, but stopped once he saw me. I hide the knife behind my back and walk up to him. I remove the tape and asked him a question.

"Tell me, what do you expect in the few next moments?" I asked him calmly. No response. "Answer me!" I demanded.

"I-I don't know! Sc-scratches?" Henry snapped in fear.

"Oh, no!" I said in a shocked, sing-song voice. I pulled up the knife slowly from behind my back, and showed it to his wide eyes. He freezes in fear, his scent of fear dampening the room heavily.

"This here, you dumb buck, is a special kind of knife used to cut insects! I heard they can easily cut flesh, too!" I said excitedly. I slowly trace the knife on his neck, slightly grazing his fur off. I kneel over and put the tape back on his muzzle, and put the knife on his cheek.

"This'll be _**fun!**_ " I was excited! I wasted no time deeply cutting his cheek, causing a small squirt of blood to bleed off quickly. I savor each vowel of his agonizing, muffled screams. I laughed with joy.

"Fun, right?!"

I stab the knife to his leg, cutting through the bone and flesh of his poor body. Why should I care?! I then proceeded to move the knife around, causing parts of his flesh to hump and move around. I pushed the knife further up his leg, causing a huge opening in his leg, effectively making blood gush out.

"This is amazing, _**right?!**_ "

I pull out the knife from his leg slowly. The knife was stained with a deep red. I put it close to my face, and examined it.

"You know," I began. "this wasn't the first time I did this... The first was rather stinky." I explained. He looked surprised. I stand from my position and held the knife.

"What should we try next?" I asked him. He couldn't say anything, of course. I heard small sniffles and see him cry, the tears staining his fur.

"Aww... Does it hurt? Don't worry, there's more!" I think for a moment. "I know!"

I gash his eye, effectively making him possibly blind. He cries in agony behind the tape.

"That looks rather good on you." I laughed. Hmm... I then decided to scratch up his chest. I make quick swipes with the knife on his chest, causing his shirt to stain a quick red. He then, as usual, cry in pain. I said nothing, as I scratch up his belly as well. His polo shirt was now full of torn marks and blood.

"Right, I'm running out of ideas... What else?" I wondered. I... guess I could stab his hand. I proceeded to stab his hands and arms, as well as his shoulders. I pull out the knife, and saw a lot of blood on it, some sliding down to my paw. I'm bored! I guess that's enough for today.

"I'm bored, Henry... I guess that's enough." I smirked. I did a quick stab to his hand, causing him to cry in surprise. I giggled, and left the room, before saying;

"Good night, you'll need it."

I felt a stick and hot feeling on my paw where I'm holding the knife. I looked over to it, and saw drips of blood sliding down to my paw, making my fur sticky... I went to the kitchen, and washed the knife and my paw off of any blood. Once I was cleaned up, I put the knife on the counter top, and went to my bedroom to rest for a moment. I changed to my sleep clothes, and tucked my self in, I smiled to the thought that;

 _'Today was fun...'_

 _ **A.N You know what makes me cry? Yeah, infrequent updates. I finally got it tho! ;v; Seeing I could write a whole chapter in a day, I could essentially try to update once a week! It's settled, I'll update every 1-2 weeks! Till next time, folks!**_


	10. The Departure

_**A.N Yes, I know I said I was gonna update last week, but the not-so-great first person narration was cringey, and bad. I wasn't happy about the outcome of the chapter, that I just**_ _ **had**_ _ **to rewrite it. Sorry about the delay,**_ _ **again!**_

 **ZPD Precinct One Plaza | 7:47 AM | Third Person POV**

Ah, yes, the ZPD's plaza. A nice little area of flora and greenery to hang out in. Hang out, a common slang for relax. How ever, one mammal, particularly, a bunny, is not so relaxed in terms of her body language. Nose twitching, foot tapping, heavy breathing, the bunny looks distressed. Her ears shot up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Carrots." The slick voice said.

"Nick! What took you so long?!" Judy asked hastily.

"I didn't really took long, Carrots." Nick pointed at the plaza clock. "Fifteen minutes, see?" He smiled.

Judy glared annoyance. "We should not waste time, Nick! Now, let's go!" She grabbed Nick's paw, and pulled him into the station. She left Clawhauser a quick good morning, and went straight to their superior's office. Hearing the usual groans of annoyance, Judy hopped up the seat hurriedly, while Nick, with an annoyed, yet mischievous smirk, decided to just stand near the seat. Judy stared intensely with determination as Bogo looked on with a grumble. He set his hooves on the table, pushes the case file forward to Judy.

"I suppose you're here for the case?" Bogo asked monotonously. Judy nodded with a blur.

Bogo sighed and dropped the over-sized to Judy's paws. "Just take it, there's no point in stopping you." Bogo looked on with expectation as Judy beamed and pulled Nick out of the office. Bogo sighed and muttered about too much determination. Meanwhile in the hallway, Nick was walking quickly, as he was struggling to catch up with Judy, who was looking at the case file.

"Jee, Carrots, that hungry to get carrots?" Nick smirked.

"I may be, Nick! We'll be spending a _lot_ of time for this case." Judy said with authority.

"Even more than the Nighthowler case?" Nick asked in a bored voice. Judy nodded, as she unlocks their office door. She immediately sat on her chair, while Nick, on the other paw, took his sweet time, and lazily relaxed on his chair. He was surprised when Judy slapped her phone on his side of the table. The screen lightening the pixels to form a text message that says; _Paperwork, now! Fangmeyer_ Nick sighed as he lazily clicks his pen, while Judy scans the case file for the fifth time. She wasn't acknowledging the annoying sound, for she has a job to do. The door opened with a hard click from a familiar tigress. She sets the papers down carefully.

"Here's the full report of the case. Unfortunately, there's not much to go through." Fangmeyer sighed. "The paperwork is also in need of your approval, Lieutenant." The tigress said nothing more, as she walks out of their office. Judy looked hopeless, but went back to her determined mood. She opens the paper, and did her heart drop and hopelessness rise when there were only three paragraphs. She sighed, and covered her eyes. Nick smirked at first, but got sad when he heard her sniffling. Nick looked a little closer, and saw tiny streaks of tears on her fur. He got closer, and hugged Judy. She smiled on, and went back to work. Nick's ears drooped when she pulled away, but went back to his own work station. He examined his own copy of the report, and huffed from the lack of evidence.

 _Maybe, just maybe..._

 **14 Hours Later | 7:32 PM | Floral Section | ZPD Plaza**

Judy was hopeless.

She sat there, hunched over the bench as she looks on the concrete. In the distance, behind the tree, was Nick Wilde, stalking Judy Hopps behind a tree. What a story. He looked on with sympathy in his eyes.

 _'Poor, Judy. She's stressed out because of Henry! I need to a plan to stop her bad moods...'_ Nick thought. He thought about a solution to toss Henry away. He widened his eyes and smirked, as he thought one single word.

 _Dispose_

 **Meanwhile with Judy**

She didn't understand it.

Why was this day so fruitless? No witnesses, barely any evidence, bad CCTV recordings, this was a tough case to handle, even for her. She could see it already; _Judy Hopps fails to solve kidnapping case._ She was horrified.

 _'No, no, Judy! You're just overreacting, I will solve this case.'_ She reassured herself, but still broke down. Maybe it's best to go home. Ears droopy, and head down, she makes her slow venture to her apartment for a night's rest.

 **1955 Cypress Lane | 8:12 PM**

It was the only solution for Nick, he was merely doing a favor for Judy and Henry.

It's just a favor.

He jogged up the entrance, and went to the elevator. The elevator went up the building with a satisfying hum. Hearing the slightly glitched ding, he stepped out of the elevator and unlocked his adobe's door. Grabbing the knife from its previous spot, he walked to his prisoner's room, and saw him staring blankly at the floor. He doesn't seem to be reacting to his entrance, and decided to quickly scratch his cheek. A muffled scream came from his mouth, which was now having the absence of the tape thanks to Nick.

"I just have two questions for you;" Nick smirked. "Firstly, what and how do you feel?" He smiled innocently.

"I... I feel hunger, and thirst. M-my back's aching. I'm cold... I feel terrible..." Henry answered with hopelessness in his voice.

"Oh? Ok, then. Next question;" Nick placed the knife near his neck. "you wouldn't mind going, would you?"

Henry widened his eyes. "Uhm... I would, very much." He stammered with a nervous smile.

"Well, what a shame..." Nick smirked as he puts back the tape, stabs Henry's chest. Henry screamed bloody murder, which he is, behind the tape. Nick's paw, and knife, along with his shirt, was stained a deep red. Nick was speechless, he hadn't killed anyone in his life, he only witnessed them. He looked at Henry with fascination, his eyes slowly drooping as his iris color fades. So that was the feeling of the killers they'd chased.

Enjoyment

He laughed at the scene before him; a soon-to-be-dead bunny. He walked back to his kitchen, still giggling, and looked through the cabinets. He stopped giggling, and found the air freshener. He walked back to the room, and nearly giggled again at the sight of Henry's scratched up corpse. He held it back, how ever, as he sprayed the room, and the dead body. He then walked back out, tossing his air freshener to the drawer, which had small blood streaks, and went into the bathroom. He tossed his bloody shirt in the sink, and took a quick shower. He stood there in the shower, and scrubbed the bloody parts of his body. After about 15 minutes or so, he grabbed a jacket, and pulled up his hoodie. He also grabbed a set of black cargo pants, and went to the closet, with the music case in it. He pushed the music case to the room, and untied the bloody bunny. He carried the bunny, bridal style, and carefully dumped the lifeless husk in the case. He thought carefully as he pushed the music case to the elevator.

 _'Where could I dump him? The river? The waste yard?'_

 _'Why not the ZPD Plaza? When Judy sees his lifeless shell, she will tell Bogo, and Bogo will close the case.'_

Nick smirked, and went out of the elevator, and to the back entrance. He found his green pick up truck, and strapped the music case at the back. He hopped in the truck, and drove away, with a dark smirk on his face.

 **ZPD Plaza Maintenance Sector | 9:24 PM**

Parking from across the street, he smirked on the thought that the ZPD didn't bother putting up better cameras. All of those can't record in the dark, but enough about that. As Nick was rolling the case, he heard engine revving. Knowing the kind of engine, he hid behind a transformer, and waited for his colleagues to pass. He took a peek, and saw Delgato and Grizzoli messing about in their cruiser.

"Aw, come on! Hurry up..." Nick complained. After a few moments, they were off. Nick huffed in annoyance, and proceeded to push the case inside the main ZPD building. He opened the door with a special key, and went inside. Before him was a dimly lit hallway with few offices. He dumped the dead bunny, inside an office meant for a medium sized mammal, and was in a fetal position. Nick smirked, and was off with the music case.

"Tomorrow, it'll be all over, Judy..." Nick said to himself with dreamy eyes.

 **TOMORROW | ZPD Bullpen**

The chatter in his group was deafening for Judy. She was trying to focus on the case file, yet her sensitive ears and the chatters were against her will. She grumbled and closed her eyes.

"Rough time, Carrots?" Nick smirked.

"Why yes, Nick. Also, why aren't you helping me?" Judy asked with annoyance.

"Our shift didn't begin yet, and I have a feeling that your mate will be found around the corner." Nick smiled innocently.

"Y-yeah... me too." Judy agreed with sadness.

"Ten-hut!" Higgins shouted. Their colleagues proceeded to bang their tables.

"Alright, alright! Settle down." Bogo's authoritative voice calmed the storm. "Now, we still couldn't find Jemma Tailington, so-" He was interrupted, however, from a door bursting open, and panicked looking tiger rookie.

"Chief! This is urgent!" The tiger panicked.

"What it is, rookie? I could have you in cleaning duty for disturbing bullpen.

"Sir, i-it's about the missing bunny." Judy's ears and eyes were suddenly focused on the tiger.

"What? Did we find him?" Nick asked with fake expectation. His hustling skills paid off.

"Well, yeah, but... just come and take a look, chief." The tiger beckoned for his superior.

"Alright, Wilde, Hopps, stay here." Chief ordered.

"W-what? Chief, no!" Judy refused.

"Oh, boy..." Nick said with slight anxiety.

"No? Hopps, this is personal. I will report to you back."

"Chief, I've done all I can yesterday to find Henry, and when one of you say you found him, I _need_ to see." Judy said with determination.

The chief grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, and bring Wilde along." Bogo said as he followed the tiger. Judy hopped down quickly while Nick went down carefully. He jogged after Judy, and out of the bull pen. Seeing the buffalo, and the tiger, waiting for them, they proceeded to walk, to the tiger's place he wants to show. Nick smirked internally.

 _'This should be good.'_ Nick thought.

Turning right in the third right in the long hallway, the pack saw the tiger's office door open, and Bogo and the rookie walked ahead. The tiger held the door, and slowly opened it to reveal it to his superior. The chief had a shocked face, and no words. The tiger looked on with sadness. Judy, sensing this, went ahead.

"Hopps, no!" Bogo commanded, but it was too late. The moment Judy saw the bloody puddle, and the corpse, she broke down in tears.

 _'I... feel kind of bad... Well, at least the case is closed.'_ Nick thought to himself.

"I want forensics down here now." Bogo ordered the tiger.

"Yes, sir!" The tiger saluted as he runs to the forensics department. Bogo kneeled before Hopps, and very carefully pats her back.

"I'm so sorry, Hopps." Bogo said in a soft voice. "We'll catch the bastard."

Nick looked on with sadness for Judy. His ears perked up at the sound of shoes pounding the floor. Seeing the forensics of wolves, they police taped the office, and carried the body to a body bag. The rest of the team looked around the scene and began taking pictures and samples. The leader shouted commands, and the wolves moved to and fro in the crime scene. Amongst the chaos was a fox hugging a crying bunny.

 _ **A.N Whooey! The part of Henry has been killed .*ba dum tss*. Anyway, this chapter is VERY important for the story. Personalities will be shaped, new characters will be introduced, and new scenes will be stepped upon. This is NOT the end, folks!**_


	11. Persona

**Trauma Care | ZPD Precinct One | 7:58 AM |** Third Person POV

It was terrible for Judy.

Silently sobbing on the oversized chair, she had a million thoughts in her head. Why did this happen? How did this happen? What did this? Or rather, _who_ did this? All of those questions made Judy break down even harder. Covering her puffy eyes with her paws, one could make out a small whine. She looked up to the sound of the door opening, and saw it was the chief.

"Y-yes, sir...?" Judy said with a hiccup. The chief inhaled, and exhaled deeply.

"I want a _full_ and _detailed_ report on _everything_ you know." Her superior began. "And I mean; _everything._ "

"Yes, sir..." Judy saluted blandly.

"Good. Take the three days off. No objections." His chief said as he steps out of the room. She sighed, and stepped out of the room, as well. When she stepped out, she saw Nick at the end of the hallway, looking at his paw, and she could've sworn he was giggling. Giggling? What's to giggle here? Her mate just died! She walked to Nick, and he, indeed, was giggling like a mad mammal.

"Nick?" She cautioned. "Are you OK?" Nick looked back and he was smiling.

"Oh, hey, Carrots!" He began a bit happily, but then, he realized his mistake. Eyes wide, he composed himself. Coughing, "Uhm, hey, Carrots... How you doing?" He said awkwardly. Dumbfounded, Judy looked at Nick confusedly, but let it slide.

"Nothing, it's just that... I was wondering where you've been?" Judy asked.

"Well..."

 **11 Minutes Ago |** Nick's POV

I... I made a mistake! Look what I did to Judy! I made her cry... It was all my fault, but I can't say that! I just... can't handle her tears... I had to do something... something to myself.

"I'm sorry, Carrots... I need a moment." I told her. She didn't even do a nod, but I did hear a sniffle, and I took that as affirmation. I can't handle it anymore. I run away from the scene, and ran to an empty closet, which is the size for a panther. I shut the door behind me. What should I do?! I-I made her cry! Those... those sorrowful tears... were those my punishment? My punishment for taking a life? I don't care what I had to do, but I should do something as... a discreet apology gift.

Scissors

These are rather large scissors beside me. Maybe... Without a moment's notice, I felt pain and something flowing out in my paw. An iron scent filled my nose. Huh? Is that blood? Oh, yes, I cut myself. It's painful, yet... it's so fun. This closet is cramped. Leaving the scissors behind, I went out of the closet and saw the clear image. A scratched paw with a few blood. That sure looks fun. This _is_ fun! I giggle to myself, to the thought of cutting myself. I... I kinda...

"Nick?" Oh! "Are you OK?"

That familiar, sweet voice! I look back, and see my dear bunny.

"Oh, hey, Carrots!" I sure feel happy. Wait, happy?! "Uhm, hey, Carrots... How you doing?"

"Nothing, it's just that... I was wondering where you've been?" Carrots asked.

"Well..." I felt a small drop slide in my paw. "Well, it's just that; I needed time, and this case was just a bit too much." I lied. This case was nothing. I try my best to hide my paw from her.

"I understand..." Judy sniffled. "Chief said that we take the three days off, and I'm going home... alone. _sigh_ I just really need space." Judy said quietly.

"I understand, Carrots. You can go home. I just need to do a few errands here." I smiled. Judy smiled back and did a small wave as she walks away. I look at her with admiration. She sure looks beautiful when in agony. I look at my paw, and saw it is quite red, crimson red to be specific. I go to the nearest comfort room, and washed my paw. The red of my blood is as deep as how much I want to be her, permanently.

Judy's POV

I hopped, or rather, walked out of the Precinct without a hop. I look at the scenery. Bright skies, green flora, happy families. I hate it. The world is all happy, while I carry its heavy weight. What was I thinking? I shouldn't think stuff like that!

"Excuse me..." An annoyed voice said. I look back, and saw a white bunny with a suit. It's hot outside. "Say... aren't you Judy Hopps?" The bunny asked. What's up with him?

"As a matter of fact, I am." I said in a dull voice.

"My name's Percy O'Buck. CEO of O'Buck Inc., and my carrots, you look _beautiful._ " He _disgustingly_ complimented.

"Sorry, but I already have a mate..." I explained. I walk away from him.

"Aw, c'mon! You'll be forgetting him in a hop when you date _me._ " He said in a cocky voice. H-how could he say _that?!_

"What did you say?" I said in an angry voice.

"You heard me." He smirked. "You'll _love_ my company." Jeez, he's a rock head.

"As I said, I. Already. Have. A. _Mate_."

"Don't get that in the way!" I huffed, and walked away. "You will love me!" He yelled. Bucks these days.

As I near the tram station, I nearly teared up from our first meeting. He was a perfect one... I don't understand why someone would do this. Braving it, I go on the tram, and it seemingly stretched. I just can't bear the thought of coming on here again... Maybe... this'll be the last time? I don't know...

*bzzt* *bzzt*

Oh, a new message... Should I... answer it? Eh, why not? I get my phone from my pocket and saw...

 _Mom_

 _New Message: Hi, Bunbun? How's your day? How's Henry?_

 _..._

 _Mom_

 _Hi, Bunbun? How's your day?_

 _How's Henry?_

 _Heeeeey, it's my mom!_

 _my days going swell,_

 _and henrys found._

 _Bunbun, what's_

 _wrong?_

 _Whaaat? What_

 _do ya mean?_

 _I know your behaviors, Judy._

 _Remember the first time?_

 _'Mom powers...'_ Judy thought

 _OK, you got me..._

 _I thought so. Now,_

 _what's wrong?_

 _It's Henry,_

 _he's dead._

 _Call me!_

 _Mom is Calling_

 _Decline Answer_

"Judith, what happened?!" Mom frantically asked.

"Mom, I really don't wanna talk about it..." I whined.

"Judy, I understand, but you _gotta_ tell me what happened." Mom putted on a serious face.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Dad butted in. Oh, no...

"It's Judith's mate, Stu! He's dead." Mom shouted.

"W-what?! What happened?!" Dad asked frantically.

"Judith, take it away." Mom said in a firm tone. I... I don't feel like talking...

"I'm sorry, guys, but can we talk back? I'm in public right now..." I sadly smiled.

Mom sighed. "Alright, Judy. Immediately call us back once you reach your home, OK?" Mom said.

"Yes, mom..." I immediately put down the call without a goodbye. Seeing my stop close by, I thought to myself; who would hurt Henry? Was it a contract? Henry did have a rich family, or was it personal? Would someone want personal revenge? Oh look, a green bricked building. Wait, that's my building! Feeling the tram move again, I hopped down immediately, almost tripping. I could feel stares on my fur. Luckily, the tram immediately left. Looking at the moldy green building didn't change my mood in the slightest. Floppily walking up the stairs. I pull out the slightly rusty key from my pocket, and unlocked the creaky door. I step in the apartment and looked around, my eyes slightly blurry. I-I'm crying again... Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, how did life come to this?! I slam my head on the pillow, and just... cried... I-I... this day is just too much! Maybe... maybe I should skip the call. Yeah...

*bzzzzt* *bzzzzt*, *bzzzzt* *bzzzzt*

Ugh... I stand corrected. Lazily grabbing my phone which has slid out of my pocket, I see the happy faces of my parents on the phone. Tapping answer, the happy faces were replaced with worried, and distressed faces.

"Judith. Tell us. Now." Mom firmly said.

...

"Yeah, Jude. We're here to talk." Dad smiled.

...

 _"I-it's terrible!"_

 **Hopps Burrow | Bunnyburrow |** Bonnie's POV

Oh, my poor daughter... Her tears could make any mother fill with worry. A while ago, she was all happy in the ZPD. Now, she's a vulnerable tree in the middle of a fire. Oh, my poor bun.

"Judy, please calm down." I shushed her on the phone.

"Judes! Judy, if you need time that's fine, but-" Stu tried to say but...

"No dad, I-I'm okay, really. I r-really need someone to talk to." Judy rubbed her eyes. Oh, Judy...

"Please, Judith. Tell us anything."

"W-well mom, dad... it was terrible. Henry was found dead..." Oh, goodness! "He... he was found dead, i-in one of the o-offices, and-and... * _hiccup*_ he had... stabs! And-and scratches! He was... it was like someone thought he deserved it..." Oh, Judy...

"Who do you think did it?" Stu asked.

"Stuart..." I scolded him. That question is too sensitive for her.

"No, it's okay, Mom," Oh... "I don't really know, but speculation is a canid who is in a high ranking."

"Do you think it's someone in the ZPD?" I ask.

"I... I don't think so. The ZPD's never had a homicide by an officer." Judy explained.

"For all we know, it could be one of you, guys." Stuart retorted.

"Well... there _is_ a possibility." Judy said. "Listen, guys; I gotta go... I need to type up a report, OK? Bye..." Judy sighed as she abruptly taps down the call. Me and Stu sighed...

"Bon, the city's becoming a bit dangerous for her." Stu said with a firm face.

"She'll be fine, Stu. Judy's a tough girl in her job." I reassured him. How ever, I can't get the feeling that Judy's crying over.

 **1955 Cypress Lane |** Nick's POV

What a day... Everything's over. Henry's gone, the case's closed, and... well... Judy cried. I feel like I should do something to make it up to Judy, _anonymously._ What's the tapping on the window? Looking over, I see a innocent bird. A crow, to be specific, pecking at the window. Huh, he's damaging the window. I need to stop it. Maybe...

* _bang*_

 _*kawk!*_

This bird is stubborn. He needs to be disciplined, for it and Judy. Grabbing the knife...

 _*kawk!*_

* _stab* *shing!*_

* _KAWK! Kawk... kawk...*_

Huh, it's limp. It must be dead. Haha! I made it up for Judy. This is an apology gift for her.

"I did this for you, Judy..."

This was for Judy.

 _ **A.N Yo! Sorry for the late update. School, and procrastination struck me. Miku, Teto, and Neru must be mocking me. Anyway, this is the effect of the previous chapters. New personalities, and new people. The world's not done for Judy. Also, great news! We hit**_ _ **5k views**_ _ **in the fanfiction net! Thank you all! I thought this story would just be stuck at the depths of the website. 5000 may be a small number for some, but it's a hit! Thank you, everyone! See you again!**_


	12. Unintentional

_**A.N Late update again. Sorry, guys, had training for a journalism contest, no bragging intended.**_

 **Grand Pangolin Arms | 8:39 AM |** Judy's POV

Ugh... What time is it? How long have I been asleep? Why does it matter? Right, three days off. Now what? I guess I could type up the report, but... I left my computer at the ZPD! Dang... Now what? I guess I'll just... lay here...

 _*bzzt* *bzzt*_

 _New Message from: Slick_

 _"Hey, Carrots. How you doing?"_

Should I? Yeah, probably...

 _Slick_

 _Hey, Carrots. How_

 _you doing?_

 _Tired..._

 _Right... want me to_

 _come over_

 _Not now Nick. I_

 _prefer solitude_

 _right now._

 _I see... you should_

 _start writing your_

 _report..._

 _Left my computer_

 _at the precinct._

 _Oh make a draft then._

"Huh?"

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _Unknown Number_

 _Answer Decline_

 _Hold on, Nick. Someone's_

 _calling me._

 _Sure_

Should... I answer this mammal? I don't even know this number... Nah, I shouldn't, unless... it could be important! Tapping answer, I... oh, sweet cheese and crackers...

"Good morning, Sugar!" A cocky voice said. "How are you?"

"How... how did you get this number?!"

"I have people I know, Sugar."

"Don't. Call. Me. Sugar." I spat.

"As if your partner doesn't do the same, does he, Carrots?" He smiled.

"H-how-?"

"Your near-celebrity status, Sugar." Again with the disgusting nickname. "Anyway, I'm solely calling you for one purpose; let's make a deal." He sipped his red wine, ad he stares at me with his maroon eyes that practically shouts trouble.

"No." I bluntly said as I hang up. Jeez, that buck... He thinks he could call me as if we were friends! What a creep!

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _Unknown Number_

 _Answer Decline_

Oh, no... I tap decline.

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _Unknown Number_

 _Answer Decline_

Again... I tap decline.

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _Unknown Number_

 _Answer Decline_

Again...

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _Unknown Number_

 _Answer Decline_

 _"What?!"_

"Woah, woah! Calm down there, hun. No need to go savage on me. Hah!" He snickered. Grr...

"Anyway, again, as I said earlier, I say we make a deal." He smirked.

"What deal?" I asked.

"Alright, here it is. If _you_ date me, and I date _you,-"_

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!" He giggled. "You're a feisty one." He laughed. Ugh...

"Just get on with it!"

"Alright! Jeez. Anyway, if we date," He said so casually, it's disgusting...

"I can help you find your mate's killer."

H-huh?

"How did you know about that?!"

"Don't you watch ZNN, babe?"

"... Why should I date someone, just to find the killer?" I asked him, crossing my arms in expectation.

"Because, Hopes, I have... you could say; colleagues, in my business." He said. What does he mean by "colleagues."

"What do you mean by; _colleagues?_ " I skeptically asked.

"I have people I know in the ZPD, sugarplum!" He smirked. "A little persuading, and they'll start cracking down the case!" He said. What if... what if it's actually true? What if... he _could_ find Henry's killer? I don't like Percy in the slightest, but Henry would like it if he had justice... Ugh... it's all too confusing!

"I'll... I'll call you back!" I said.

"Alright suga-" He was cut off as I hang up. Argh! Should I?!

 _New Message from: Slick_

 _"You there Judy?"_

 **1955 Cypress Lane |** Nick's POV

 _Carrots_ ❤️❤️

 _You there Judy?_

 _Yeah! I'm here._

 _What's up_

 _Nick, i need advice._

 _What kind?_

 _Well… its a little_

 _controversial_

 _Im listening_

 _Alright... well, this_

 _buck said he has_

 _people he know_

 _in the ZPD, and_

 _if i date him..._

 _he will ask his_

 _colleagues to_

 _investigate it_

 _No_

Just because Henry's gone, doesn't mean that he must have justice!

 _No?_

 _Yes, Carrots. No._

 _But why?_

 _You can't trust bucks_

 _out of random, and besides,_

 _the case is already closed._

 _Nick, im a police_

 _officer of the law,_

 _and I need to give_

 _justice to Henry!_

 _But Judy! You cant_

 _trust him! It's in_

 _the past._

 _Nick, your acting REALLY_

 _weird. I'm sorry Nick, but_

 _i have to do this._

... **Another**.

Judy's POV

Nick has been acting pretty weird, lately. Doesn't he care about Henry? I know he must've felt a little jealous, but... Enough about him, I've made my decision.

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _Unknown Number_

 _Cancel_

"Ah! Sugar, finally made your decision? I understand, you don't want to date me, but-"

"Fine."

"Wait, what?" Percy exclaimed with a surprised face.

"I... said... _fine._ I'll _date_ you."

"Wow! Didn't take you for that type, Hopps! Alright, fantastic!" He grinned. Ugh... "Anyway, at around, let's say; five o'clock? Wear something fancy." He smiled.

"And where could _I_ get the money?" I skeptically asked.

"I knew you weren't that fortunate, that's why I bought you one in advance."

"I would knock you out right now, if I could!"

"Then I would file an assault." He sipped his wine. "Anyway, goodbye, Sugar." He grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted, but he already hung up on me! Jeez...

Nick's POV

I... couldn't believe it, _Judy_ actually _chose_ to go with him. Stupid... stupid... _**stupid!**_ I swear... if he lays _one_ paw on her...

 _*clang*_

I'm... gonna... tear him to tiny, _little,_ _ **guts.**_

 **The Next Day | 9:59 AM |** Judy's POV

Finishing the last of my breakfast, I continue to write the report on my phone. So far, I've had twelve pages, explaining every single detail. I was focused! I'm planning on finishing this tomorrow. Nothing should disturb me.

* _knock* *knock*_

Well... Maybe except that. Lazily walking to the door, I open it, and see... a mailbunny?

"Are you Miss Hopps?" The bunny said.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Your package." The bunny said, as he leaves a gift-wrapped box. The bunny said nothing more, as he leaves in a stride. Whom was this from? Shrugging, I pull the box in, and set it under the table for later.

 _"Hey, bunny! You should probably open that!"_ Pronk shouted. _Sigh..._

 _"Don't butt in! It could be private!"_ Bronx shouted back.

 _"Oh, shut up!"_

 _"You shut up!"_

Ugh... Maybe if I open it, they would shut up. I put the box on the bed, and lazily unwrap it. I open the box, and see... A _silk black dress?!_ And, there's a note! I flip it open and it read:

 _Greetings, Sugar!_

 _I bought this dress from the finest brand made from also the finest silk in all of the world, pre-matured in Savanna Central. In a total, this costs $7,000._

 _-Regards, Percy O'Buck_

I couldn't believe it! He _actually_ bought a _two thousand_ dress, made from silk. Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, he's actually serious about it. Ugh... Anyway, I carefully take the dress, and felt its fabric. So smooth, I go over to the mirror, and imagined what it would look like on me. I hate to admit it, but it would actually look fitting on me... _sigh_ it's all so complicated!

 _New message from an unknown number:_

 _"Didya receive it Sugar?"_

Ugh...

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _Didya receive it Sugar?_

 _Yeah... why?_

 _Oh, nothing. Just wanted to_

 _see your reaction._

 _I'm speechless._

 _Pretty good, huh?_

 _Fact, those silk worms were_

 _carefully shipped, and_

 _cared in Zootopia. This is_

 _a limited edition, of_

 _Armammali._

 _Armammali?! Only_

 _the richest of the rich_

 _go there!_

 _Yep, and I am rich._

 _Anyway, i have business_

 _proposals to attend to_

 _see you later, Sugar_

 _Btw, ill pick u up._

Wow, he is actually _very_ serious about this whole date! He bought me a _seven thousand black silk dress of Armammali!_ What's next?!

 _New Message from: an unknown number_

 _"Oh, yeah. I sent someone to fix you up."_

Wait, what?

 **6 Hours and 30 Minutes Later**

"Aaaand... that's it, honey!" The over optimistic, and overdressed bunny said.

"Uhm... thank you." I awkwardly thanked her. I haven't seen my face yet, my fur feels thick and sticky. What if the makeup I have is super thick?!

"Anyway, hun. Just call Percy if you need me again!" She grinned as she gathers her stuff, and leave my apartment. I go to the mirror for the reveal...

I must say, I fit in this. No wonder it took... six hours…

 _*knock* *knock*_

Hmm? That must be Percy. I open the door, and saw said bunny in an expensive-looking tuxedo.

"Evening, Sugar."

"I said stop calling me that..." I scolded him.

"Aww, it's cute for you." He said.

"What ever..."

 _*ding*_

"Huh? Hold on, Hopps. Someone sent me a message." Percy said, as he sits on my bed _with no permission._ Ugh, he doesn't even know the basics. After about five minutes, or so...

"Alright! We're off." Percy said, as he opens the door, and... Nick?! What's Nick doing here? And, what's with his expression? He looks angry. "Huh, you must be Nick Wilde!" Percy said.

"Judy... who. _Is._ _ **This?!"**_ Nick pointed at Percy.

"Umm... Percy, meet Nick. Nick, meet Percy, the guy I told you about?" I nervously introduced. Oh, apple pie, what's gonna happen?

"What are you doing **here?** " Nick asked with an aggressive tone. Oh, no.

"Oh, I'm here to take this _lovely_ lady out!" Percy grinned. And... OH, SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS! As Nick slammed the door, I could hear Percy's grunt from the way Nick slammed it to his face!

"Nick, why did you do that?!"

"Carrots, it's not worth it!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?! This is for Henry!"

" _Why_ are you still _so_ determined to find Henry's killer?! He's nothing! It's in the past!"

"Nick, do you know what you're saying?" I asked him carefully.

"Yes, I _do,_ Judy. You can't keep doing this. Bogo's closed the case, Henry is gone, it's pointless!"

"Listen, I don't know _why_ you are acting like this, but this is now a homicide case, Nick. I'm doing this for Henry." I firmly said. Nick was speechless, he looked at me with disbelief, I didn't know what to say. I quietly walked out of the apartment, with Nick's gaze following me. I sigh, and just went along with Percy.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked.

"Let's... just go."

Nick's POV

 **Judy...**

 _ **A.N I have good news, and bad news. The good news is; I was chosen for a journalism contest, the bad news is; more of my time is being taken up. Expect slower updates. I'm sorry people, but fret not! I will NOT abandon this story! No way! NEVER!**_


	13. Insanity for Two

_**A.N Guess what; we lost, and I mean most of us. Oh, well. Next time.**_

 _ **EDIT TUESDAY: Classes were suspended for the whole Metro region. Yesh! More time to write.**_

 **Gobi Avenue | 5:27 PM |** Judy's POV

The incident earlier did nothing making me glad to be in a limo. Specifically, _Percy's_ limo. The entire vehicle screams arrogance, with expensive wines, glasses, and a television with a radio below, along with the seats, and the floor having a velvet color... Seriously, how rich is this guy? I don't care. I looked outside, and saw we were near the waterfront of Sahara Square, the sun nearly setting to the other side of the world. Jeez, the climate control is freezing me! At _8°C._ I know we were at Sahara Square, but jeez, even Nick wouldn't even handle this temperature.

Nick...

"Alright, hun, we're here!" Henry grinned. I rolled my eyes, and went out on his side. I adjusted myself, stretching, and fixing my dress. I payed no attention at what Percy was saying.

"-the most grand table in the casino!" Henry said. Grand table in a casino, huh? Wait... _grand table,_ and a _casino?!_ Where are we? I look to my front, and see... oh, sweet cheese, and crackers, is that... the _Palm Spring Hotel and Casino?!_ I couldn't believe it! Right in front of me is the biggest, and the most expensive place in Zootopia, and in the state!

"Heh, I see you just realized what I was saying?" Percy smirked.

"Yeah... I wasn't listening to your bragging..." I said as I continue scanning the exterior of the building. I felt a pulling motion, as I found my arm intertwined with his as we walk. I scowled, and grumbled at him for his rude movement.

"Could've as well told me we were going?" I said.

"You've been taking too long." Percy retorted. I sighed as we near the grand entrance. Once we went in, I was blown away! The modern-romanesque style of the lobby was even more beautiful than the exterior! I looked around. Luxurious couches, slot machines, and a fountain on the velvet carpet, partnering with the sand colored walls with lamps hanging from it accompanied by the big chandelier on the ceiling. The classical music was soothing the ears of every mammal in the room. Percy dragged me along to the receptionist, a suited wolf who nodded to Percy. We went in one of the many elevators, with gold-colored railings, a velvet carpet, a beige and red striped wall, along with the fancy light. I looked around with curiosity, observing the carpet with my foot. It feels so nice. I looked up to the floor indicator, flashing number, after number, until it flashed;

 _GRAND FLOOR_

What was behind the elevator doors had blown me away... a black, and red dining hall with barely any mammals, with one window being blocked by a small room. What is in that small room anyway?

"This way, Sugar..." He said, as he guides me to one of the rooms. He opens the sleek door to a small table in the middle of the black and red kiosk. On the table were expensive looking salads laced with truffles, and caviar, along with the champagne. Percy opens the curtains to... the entire Zootopia skyline, the bright lights of the skyscrapers engulfing the used-to-be dim room with a comforting feel. Percy pulls back a seat, signaling me to sit on it. I reluctantly sit on it, the red cushion comforting me. Percy sits on his own, and said;

"Beautiful night, huh?"

"Yeah... yeah it is." I agreed.

"Mhm." He nodded. "Anyway, this room alone costs two hundred dollars an hour, so we can take our time." He said. Wow, even more than Nick's income before. "Also, this salad is Palm's very own Sahara Grand Caviar and Truffle salad. One serving costs five hundred bucks." He smirked.

"Sweet cheese and crackers..."

"The champagne is two hundred fifty dollars a bottle." He smiled. "In total, say two hours, this costs one thousand six hundred fifty. Not much." He shrugged. How could he say that?! That's way more than my monthly salary! How is he so casual?

"Anyway, let's finish our meals first, and we can... _discuss_ our deal." He said, as he grabs the fancy salad fork, and digs in.

 _No no, that's not how you hold it!_

 _Slow down, Sugar._

 _Easy on the sipping._

Those were some of the many corrections from Percy. I was so agitated, that I nearly snapped at him. The dinner went on without further mishaps, the lights giving me a relaxed feeling. Once me and Percy were done, he wore a serious yet mischievous face.

"Alright, so... about the deal." He started.

"Right. Your factors were I date you, and you help me."

"Oh, it doesn't end there, Sugar."

"Wha-? What do you mean?!"

"I want to add more factors. That alright?" I thought about this, and... As much as I don't want to say it, but it could be a win-win situation.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Well, if you let me date you more," Oh, no... "I will put more priority on your case. That means help from the detectives, and various intelligence. What do you say?" I thought about this. Oh boy... More dates, yet more clues... Anything for Henry.

"Fine, deal..." I said, as I shook his paw.

"Good. Anyway, want me to drive you home?"

"Eh. Why not?" Percy then guides me out of the building, and onto the parking lot, with the limo waiting for us. The driver opens the door, and lets us in. I looked over at the interior again, shaking my head at the design. We were then off. A couple of minutes pass, and Percy was busy texting somebody. I look at the window, seeing the skyline of Zootopia yet again. The driver goes on a ramp to the main freeway. I continue looking at the city, the lights sparkling the trees. I felt a tapping on my shoulder, and looked over to Percy.

"Hey, Sugar. We can discuss on what we're gonna do with our deal over at your apartment, all right?" He said. I thought about this for a moment. Bucky and Pronk are gone, and maybe I could show him the case files.

"Sure." I nodded, as I look over again at the skyline. Minutes passed, and we finally reached my building. Percy opens the door, and tells his driver to wait for him. Me and Percy go up the stairs. I grab my keys to my door, and see...

"Nick?!"

Nick's POV

I continue looking over at the apartment, inspecting anything. I open Judy's drawer to see... oh blueberries... I examined the sacred undergarments with curiosity, the aroma filling my nose. Is that jiggling? Uh oh! I close the drawer, and see Judy.

"Nick?!"

"Judy..." I was happy, yet nervous, but-

"Sugar, what's up?" Him... "Oh, Mr. Wilde. What are you doing here?" He asked...

"Waiting for her..."

"Right..." He said skeptically.

"Nick, what are you still doing here?" Judy asked.

"I wanted to talk about something to you." I explained. Judy looked on with confusion.

"Isn't this splendid!" He rejoiced. "Your partner here can state his stance on our deal." He said, as Judy thought about something. I looked on with confusion.

"Percy's right. Come on Nick, let's discuss his deal." Judy said. I couldn't say no to her, so I had no choice, but to sit with her. I sit at one side, while _he_ sits on the other. I stared at him, while he types on his phone. Judy looked between us with an awkward smile.

"Anyway," He began. "Sugar, would you like to explain to Mr. Wilde our deal?"

"W-well... Nick, me, and Percy will exchange favors from time to time." Judy reluctantly explained. I look over between them with skeptics.

"Judy, I've been on the streets for years, and I know what favors mean."

"W-well..."

"Basically, we will date at times." He said...

 _ **"What?!"**_

Third Person POV

The bed shook when Nick grabbed Percy by the collar, the two bunnies widening eyes from the fox's action.

"N-Nick! What are you doing?!" Judy shouted, as he tries to free Percy from his grasp, but had a better chance pushing the Cliffside Asylum off its place. Percy panicked, trying to claw off the paws of the angry predator.

"I dare you to do that..." Nick whispered grimly to Percy.

"Nick, please! Let him go!" Judy said. Nick looked over to Judy's nervous face, her helpless features melting the fox's heart. Nick grumbles, and drops Percy to the floor, whom was hyperventilating in panic. Nick said nothing more, as he walks out of the apartment. Judy had tears in her eyes, seeing her best friend act like this. Was she getting to him? Judy wouldn't know when Nick was leaning against the door, breathing heavily. One may mistaken him for crying, but really, he is near to snapping, unable to bear the two bunnies' deal. He had no choice, but to go back home, as Judy helps Percy to his limo.

"Percy, I'm so so sorry." Judy apologized.

"I-It's fine, really." Percy said with a grunt as he dusts his suit.

"I don't know what's gone into him!"

"Oh, trust me, I know how he felt." Percy smirked. "It's hard when something gets to you." He shrugged as Percy boards his limo, and was off. Judy looked on with concern, as the prestige automobile drove off to Savanna Central. Judy went back inside her apartment, and stripped herself off of the sleek black dress, and grabbed a basic night outfit for her troubled sleep. She began to delve into the darkness when her phone sent a notification for her.

 _New Message from: Percy_

 _"I'll meet you tomorrow, in PRIVATE."_

Judy sighed to herself, as she turns off her phone, and falls asleep, not minding tomorrow's troubles.

 _ **A.N When will I update in schedule?**_


	14. A New Case

_**A.N WARNING, kind of a lackluster chapter.**_

 **ZPD Precinct One | 5:56 AM |** Judy's POV

Most of the time, I'm a laid back bunny. Relaxing, and thinking about life. This was not one of those times. Yesterday's mishap had me worry about two things. What's up with Nick? What's up with Percy? These two question could put the friendship I had with Nick, and the deal with Percy in a test. I had to choose what I'm gonna say carefully. Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, where is Nick?

"Hey, Carrots!" A voice shouted. I look over across the street, and saw the fox himself, waving at me. I was confused... He looked happy and excited for me? Did he decide to forget all about last night? Or; he's just hiding his emotions? The latter's likely, but something else is amiss... As Nick nears me, I saw genuine happiness in his eyes.

"Morning, Carrots!" Nick grinned.

"Uh... morning, Nick." I smiled. He giggled, for some reason... "Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, really." He smirked. "You seem to be nervous about something." Dang, how did he know?

"Never mind about that." I shrugged. "Anyway, bullpen's about to start, we have to rush!" I said as I began jogging to the precinct along with Nick. I left Clawhauser a quick 'morning' and went into bullpen. I look to the clock, and... a minute to spare! Thank goodness! Just when I sat on me and Nick's shared chair, the door opened to Chief Bogo, whom has a deeper scowl than usual. I began to wonder what was up. He bluntly dropped the red case files, and I noticed my colleagues looked nervous. What was happening?

"So... we _still_ haven't found an executive businesswoman whom works in a top accessories company, and not only that; she is a _representative_ of the company in their financial occasions... Am I correct?" Chief said, as I heard small murmurs of yes sirs. "I see... The Sneiko company can file us a complaint, which can damage our reputation." Wow, really? "Anyway, Hopps, Wilde, remain for now." Chief said as he arranges the case files, and assigns my colleagues with various assignments. The tension grew and grew as another of my colleagues leave the room, until it is in its maximum.

"Now, you two must be wondering why I told you to remain, correct?" I nodded, along with Nick. "I assumed. I told you two to remain, _because_ you two are the only ones left without a proper assignment. You two will be of assistance along some other detectives, whom also volunteered to help you. I don't know why, and I don't care to. A copy of the case file is with them, and you shall meet them at interrogation room one. Dismissed." Chief said as he leaves. I look over to Nick with a confused face, whom was looking at me with the same look. We shrugged, as we head to interrogation room one. Nick opened the door for me, and we went in. We met two wolves, one white, one brown, in their usual detective attire, a simple suit.

"Hello, Officers Hopps and Wilde." The brown wolf greeted us with a paw shake. "Name's Richard Fibly, and that is Dan Gerrys." Richard said, pointing to the white wolf behind him.

"Nice to meet you two." I said. I looked over to Nick, who was just nodding. "I assume you two were the ones who volunteered to help us?"

"You're correct there, Hopps." He smiled. "We'll be assisting you in the disappearance of Jemma, the businesswoman."

"Thank you."

"Don't fret it. All we know for now is that she was last seen in the alley near her building, the Sneiko Company building. Team's already patched up the crime scene, and they saw blood, and some leftovers of her clothing." He explained.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Witnesses say that the perp who kidnapped Jemma was a feline of some sort." Dan said. "They were last seen in a sedan, driving off." He handed us the case file, and I looked in it.

"We will handle the evidence as you try to find them. Sound like a plan?" Richard said.

"Yeah, sounds like it." I said with a nod.

"Good. Wilde, dismissed. Hopps, please remain for the factors of this case."

"Wait, why can't I remain?" Nick said, skeptic.

"You're still in the rookie level, Wilde. Only high-ranking officers can discuss about the case." Richard said. Nick puffed, and left the room annoyed.

"I'll be doing the explaining!" A familiar voice said, could it be?!

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

"Correct, Sugar!" I turn to the door leading to the recording room, and out came the bunny himself with his annoying smirk.

"What are you doing here?!"

"As I said, I would meet you here." He explained, showing our conversation his phone.

"You said in private!"

"Yes, in private with these two lads." Percy said, pointing to Richard, and Dan.

"We will be assisting you in _two_ cases, actually." Richard said with a smile.

"These two are in collaboration with me. We exchange favors from time to time." Percy explained. "Remember our deal? We date, they investigate. You'll be investigating on your own along with foxy out there." He said. "Anyway, we won't leave unless you leave."

"Right! Sorry." I apologized, as I begin to leave the room, hearing a puff from Percy.

"You know, this conversation was supposed to be longer, but these two got it covered." Percy commented. I exit the room, looked over in the hallway, and found Nick, leaning against the wall, with a... dark look?

"Nick, I'm finished." I said, tapping his arm.

"Hm? Oh, Carrots. Didn't notice you." He murmured. "Anyway, let's go?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said, as we walk to the parking lot. I noticed something... strange about Nick. He was happy earlier, yet he seems angry about something. We hopped on the cruiser, me in the driver's side, and Nick in the passenger's side.

"So, Carrots, where will we go?"

"For now, we'll ask questions around in the office." I explained.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed, as we drive off.

 **Sneiko Company Building |** Nick's POV

This feeling has been creeping over me. Something isn't right, yet I can't tell what. Did I forget something? I don't know. I just noticed that we have arrived at the business district of Savanna Central. Judy stopped in front of a skyscraper. Just a normal, rectangular, glass skyscraper, nothing special. Me and Judy exit the cruiser, and proceeded to look around.

"What's the plan, Carrots?" I asked.

"Well, all we gotta do is interrogate the people around. Ask if there are any peculiarities they've seen." She explained.

"Hmm, fancy." I smirked. Judy looked

Mon with confusion, but then shrugged and signaled me to follow her. We go through the lobby. So far, nothing special. A simple modern lobby. We walk to the receptionist, an antelope.

"Welcome to the Sneiko company building, can I help you...?" The receptionist asked, bored.

"Hi, we're looking for the colleagues of Jemma Tailington?" Judy asked.

" _*sigh*_ Jemma works at the seventeenth floor." The antelope said, seemingly frustrated.

"Thank you." Judy politely thanked. We then walked to the elevator, and I clicked the seventeenth floor. The elevator started to move.

"Well, she seems nice." I said with sarcasm.

"She probably just hates her job, seeing there are no people in the lobby, and it seems like a dull task." Judy shrugged. The elevator dinged, signaling us that we were at our desired floor. We stepped out, and we were met with dozens of workers, typing in their tables. Some were on break, some were talking with others.

"So... where should we start?" I asked.

"Let's ask around if they knew Jemma, and see if she had something interesting in her life." Judy explained. I agreed to her plan, and we began to ask around. We walked to a lemur, at the very front, listening to some music.

"Excuse me, sir?" I signaled. He seemed to have noticed us already, and looked up in surprise.

"W-wow, the famous officers of Precinct One! Never thought I-I would meet you in person!"

"Well, you just did." I smiled.

"Anyway, what can I do for you? Name's Julio, by the way." He said, shaking our paws.

"Anyway, Julio, we were minding if we could ask you who among you guys know Jemma?" I explained.

"Actually, all of us know Jemma, but I don't know her, personally. Ask Maxine, she seems close with Jemma. She's the weasel at the back of my row." He explained.

"Thank you, Julio." I smiled, as we walk to the weasel he talked about. Let me tell you, she looks like a mess. Baggy eyes, ruffled fur, and an unkept uniform.

"Excuse me, miss?" Judy carefully approached.

"W-what?" She shakily asked.

"We were asking if you knew Jemma Tailington?" I asked, Judy showing the picture of Jemma.

" _Knew_ Jemma?! I've been friends with her since the beginning!" She snapped, at the verge of crying.

"Oh..." Judy realized. "We are so so sorry, but we really need your help in order to find her." She said in a gentle voice.

"Just ask away... Name's Kate." _Kate_ said.

"Thank you, Kate. Now, do you know anyone who might've been against Jemma?" Judy asked.

"No! I never knew anyone who could've been personally against Jemma... except maybe..?"

"Except?"

"Except maybe her competitor over at the other company. I'm sorry, but I don't know what company, or whom, I was not interested at that time." She shook her head. What a disappointment.

"Thank you for your time, Kate." I smiled. "Do you know anyone else who knew Jemma?" I asked.

"No... wait, of course! Miranda, that female dog..." She spat.

"What about her?"

"That woman was against Jemma since high school. I got no idea why." She shook her head.

"Where is she?"

"Over at the Meadowlands. It's a two hour drive, how ever. She's a coyote, at the small district of Mawville."

"Thank you for your time, miss. I'm sure we will find Jemma real soon." Judy reassured her. Kate did nothing, but nod. We greeted her a goodbye, as well as to Julio, whom was waving enthusiastically, and left. Reaching the ground floor, we exit the building, and hop back on our cruiser.

"So, what do you think, Carrots?" I asked.

"Seems interesting, do you think her enemy did it?" She said.

"Nah, I don't think so. How ever, I couldn't get the feeling of something was amiss." I said as I look around the environment.

"You could always tell me, Nick."

"I wish I could if I would've known." I murmured. "Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Well, I guess we're heading to the Meadowlands. _*sigh*_ It's gonna be a looong drive..."

"Well, let me settle in, and we can be off." I smirked, pulling the seat back down, as I look at the alley.

 _ **A.N Yet again ANOTHER late update. What's wrong with me? I kind of got no excuse here, except maybe we were preparing for the culminating activity for Language Month.**_


	15. The Meadowlands

**ML Expressway | Meadowlands | 7:43 AM |** Third Person POV

The pair drove by nothing, but grass, and... well, grass. Judy, at any moment, was about to sleep from the boredom she had in driving on the dirt road.

 _'They have some nerve to call this an "expressway..."'_ Judy thought. Her eyes began to close, until... she saw it. She snapped her eyes open, finally silently cheering, she sighed in relief seeing the words which she considers are blessings.

 _Welcome to Mawville_

 _Enjoy your stay!_

She looked to her right, seeing farms starting to appear, and the sleeping Vulpes. She giggled at his knocked out stature, his paw covering his eyes, as he drools away. Judy looked for the switch she desired for. Finally seeing it, she flicked it open, causing a loud sound of whirs, and the lights blinking blue, and red. Nick jolted up, looking around his surroundings. All he heard was the engine, and a laughing bunny.

"Aww, man! You should've seen the look in our face!" Judy laughed. Nick didn't feel annoyed, in fact, he felt proud that Judy managed to pull a prank on him. He smiled. Judy expected an annoyed fox, but all she saw was her smiling friend. How could he smile, even though she pulled a rude joke? Judy was thinking as she drove. Was Nick that content to not feel annoyed? Or maybe Nick saw it coming? She would never know when the siren blared yet again, making her surprised, causing the car to swerve a bit. After the loud noise barraged her ears, all she could hear was laughter, and saw a mischievous face in the passenger seat. Judy was ready to scold him, but then she was distracted from the fields being replaced with brick buildings. She looked out her window, seeing the town of Mawville itself.

"We're here." Judy announced. Nick looked around, seeing the town's country style. He observed the townspeople, going about their day. He saw the town hall, filled with some protesters demanding independence from the city. Judy came to a stop at the only diner in town. The Two Sharks Diner, showing its 50s style of a typical diner.

"Why not grab brunch while we're here?" Nick asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Judy agreed, as they step into the diner. There were booths near the window, and a at the middle. There we saw her, the coyote Miranda was talking about, tending to the customers with coffee pot.

"Excuse me, are you Miranda?" Judy asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm Miranda." Miranda said with her country accent, as she puts down the coffee. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, we want to if you knew Jemma? Jemma Tailington?" Judy asked.

"Oh, yes, Tailington. Poor dear, heard she was kidnapped." She shook her head.

"Not to be rude, or anything, but her best friend Kate said you hated Jemma?" Nick asked. She didn't look and sound antagonistic like Judy and Nick expected.

" _Before,_ but me and Jemma are in ok terms, though Kate never believed me. I understand though, for all the nasty habits I did back in the day." She explained. "Anyway, I'm kind of busy, sit on a booth, and we can talk after." She smiled, as she grabs her coffee pot again. "Darn, cold..." She complained, as she walks back to the kitchen. Judy and Nick decided to sit on the second to last booth by the juke box and the window to the right side of the restaurant. The pair fidgeted, observing the scenery beyond the glass. The sound of 70s rock gave Nick a bit of nostalgia, however he deemed that not important, and began to think about a certain buck. There he goes again, with his episodes. He clenched his paw, his claws piercing into it. The dull pain didn't stop him, until a sweet voice called out.

"Nick!"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out a bit, are you okay?" Judy said, as she reviews the case file for the eighth time.

"I'm fine." He uttered. Judy raised her eyebrow in confusion, then went back to the case file of the missing mammal. She looked up to the kitchen door, seeing Miranda get out of the culinary area with the coffee pot, and two mugs.

"I got you two a little something, it's on the house." Miranda smiled, as she sets down the two mugs, and poured the rich caffeine liquid. "Now, ask me away."

"Well, we wanted to know if Jemma had any persons-of-interest against her." I asked.

"Oh, I see. Jemma had a lot of people against her, for she was arrogant. That's why I was against her before, though her personality did improve overtime, but not enough to make some mammals go against her."

"What exactly do you mean?" Judy asked.

"What I mean was a lot questionable people hates her. The list isn't long, but enough for her to be in trouble." She shook her head. "I've heard she mocked the other company's _CEO_ when he lost. I could already feel the trouble boiling." She shook her head. "The only people I know who _really_ hates her, is an office worker in a company, and his ex-boyfriend whom is rather questionable." She said, as Judy takes down notes.

"And do you happen to know this certain company, and office worker?" Nick asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Thank you for your time." Judy thanked.

"Now, hold on, we're still not done here. You two must be starving from the drive! Order anything, it's on the house." Miranda smiled.

"Oh, please, it's fine!"

"I insist. What else can I do for Zootopia's heroes?" She said, as Nick looked to Judy with a suggestive face. Judy gave in, and sat back down. Miranda came with two menus, showing off all of its contents." Now, what do you two want? You can have _anything_ for free."

"Well, I'll have the Sunny Salmon." Nick said. "And just water." He smiled.

"A basic salad would be nice." Judy said.

"Are you two sure that's all you want? Anything else?" Miranda asked, getting an answer with their heads shaking. Miranda got the menus back, and shouted the orders to the cook. Nick lost his smile, and looked to Judy with a sad face.

"Judy, be honest with me, what do you see in Percy?" Nick asked.

 _'Uh oh.'_ "Well, um... We just move on sometimes." Judy said.

"Bunnies mate for life, Carrots. There's no way you would be able to move on that fast." Nick said, as Judy looked away. "Listen, something's shady about Percy, I can tell. These kinds of things are what makes Zootopia corrupt. False love." Nick said.

"Why did you even bring this up?"

"I'm worried for you, Judy." Nick said, as Judy sighs with a smile.

"Would it calm you down if I told you I'll only go out with him almost never?" Judy said, as Nick brightened up, and nodded. "That's what I like to hear." Judy smiled, as their food arrived, and the duo ate ahead for a nice get-together.

 _ **'...'**_

 **10:56 AM | ZPD Precinct 1**

A sigh of relief swamped through Judy's mouth when she turned the ignition. She looked at the grim garage as if it was paradise. She got out of the car, stretching as she did. Nick came out as well, but little energy compared to Judy. He smirked at Judy, watching her stretch her body, especially the lower part. Nick looked away in shame, blushing as he did. Judy looked over, seeing him holding his face, trying to hide. Judy smiled confusedly.

"Hey, Nick, you okay?" Judy asked. Nick said nothing, as he hands Judy the case file along with her notes. The duo walked in the main building, and to the office of their fellow detectives they're working with. Judy knocked, and Richard opened the door, welcoming them inside.

"Morning, Wilde, and Hopps. I see you got information?" Richard asked.

"Yep, and they can lead us to the perp! People against Jemma were her ex-boyfriend, and an office worker. Pretty interesting." Judy said, as Richard acknowledged everything.

"Thank you, Hopps. You and Wilde may now leave." Richard said, as he closes the door. Judy and Nick looked at each other in confusion, and walked away.

 **Richard's POV**

"Hey, Dan! Got another set." I announced to him. God, this is becoming stressful.

"Already?! I'm barely finished here!" Dan complained.

"Well, no use complaining, we're on to them anyway." I said, as I drop the file on the table, littered with pens, correction fluids, and the printed, edited versions of the reports.

"What'll we say to the boss?" Dan asked.

"Let's just say we're on the right path." I said, as I edit the file they gave me.

 _ **A.N 4 days. FOUR DAYS AHEAD THE DEADLINE. I am so so sorry, guys! I have an excuse, if you consider it one; I'm running out of motivation, and Mastery Test is today. I need reviews! Reviews are life. Positive, negative, nonsense. I don't care! I want reviews. After you read this, write up a review, please.**_


	16. Deterioration - Twisted (Part One)

**1955 Cypress Lane | 0:00 |** Nick's POV

I woke up with a start, slowly opening my eyes to the ceiling. The mattress was, as usual, making me even sleepier, but I had to wake up. I stood up from the bed, and walked out to the living room, seeing a track of... blood? It was leading out to the entrance of my apartment. I followed it, expecting my hallway to appear, but I was lead to a dark alley, wearing my police uniform streaked with blood.

 _'What is going on?'_ I confusedly thought. A light appeared, illuminating the familiar chair in the middle. I walked up to it. Suddenly, a bunch of corpses appeared. A skunk, with a skinless bottom, heavily bleeding. A bunch of mammals in scout's uniform, all battered, and a moose, with a stab wound between his eyes, and finally Henry Browntail, slouched over in the chair. Huh, this must be a dream. I began to smirk, but then heard a screech up ahead... J-Judy? I ran and ran, and saw... Oh, God... She was strapped on the chair! Heavily bleeding, I-I have to rescue her, but something is blocking me. Suddenly, she spoke.

"N-Nick... Why did you do this?" She weakly said. "Why did you kill those people?" I did nothing...

but smile.

 **5:30 AM**

The familiar annoying sound of the alarm clock suddenly slammed my ears. I slammed it back, silencing its annoying noise. I sat up, shaking my head for that dream. Was it trying to tell me something? Telling me to stop?

I won't stop.

 **ZPD Precinct One | 5:54 AM |** Judy's POV

I was tapping my foot, as I was waiting for Nick. The city air was cooling me, as the sun shines down the busy square. And then, I saw the sly fox, smiling wider than usual. He waved his paw at me.

"Hey, Carrots. What's up?" Nick cheerily said.

"The usual, waiting for your slow tail." I smirked.

"Wow, I'm hurt. Sorry, had a dream, and it was... rather _enjoyable_." He said in a low, yet cheery voice.

"Hmm, must be a planet of blueberries?"

"No, something _way_ better." He smirked. I roll my eyes, and dragged him to the precinct. We left Clawhauser a quick good morning, and walked to bullpen. We walked in, seeing the usual banters of our colleagues. Arm wrestling, talking about the latest boxing scandal, the usual. We walked to our usual seats, at the front. I hopped up, while Nick lazily climbed on it. Chief then came in, as usual, our colleagues began to bang the table, as they chant.

"Alright, alright! First order of business, Wilde and Hopps." Chief called us.

"Yes sir?"

"Gerrys and Fibly said you two should be patrolling around Savanna Central. They said they pinpointed a person-of-interest, and they want you two to find him. Here's the file." I nod in affirmation, as I drag Nick along. As usual, we walk to our cruiser, standing out among the larger ones. As I hop in the cruiser, I felt my phone buzz, but I decide to check it later. We strapped in our seat belts, and were off. Nothing happened during the drive, Nick was looking out of the window, giggling, I was driving, that was it. The file said he was around Happytown, Nick's old neighborhood. I parked at the side of the street, checking the file. Nick looked over, reading the supposed address.

"2004 Fluke Road, that's the richest part of Happytown." Nick explained. "And not like 'rich' rich, just suburban rich. That's northwest of town."

"Alright then." I said, as I drive away to Fluke Road. Slowly, the red brick apartment flats were transitioning to town houses, yet some are still abandoned, until I see it, 2004 Fluke Road, and it was not I expected. It was a run-down modern town house. The grass was overgrown, the walls were left unpainted, the door... actually, there is _no_ door, at all.

"Right... So, this is where he lives?"

"Looks like it."

Nick's POV

"Let's go, Slick." Judy said, as she jumped out of the car. I began to follow her, but then, her phone was ringing. The contact number was...

 **...**

 _'Heya! It's Judy Hopps, and I'm not here right now. Leave a message, as I make the world a better place!' *beep*_

"Hey, Sugar. Calling you for another date. Friday, seven PM, Tundra Town Central Plaza. See you there!" _*beep*_

That... **bastard!** How **dare** he calls Judy for another date. I must do something... I just want to _kill_ him. Is it too hard to do? Just a quick stab, or _stabs._ Hehe... I wonder what else I could do, instead of stabs? Maybe... poison him? Maybe-

"Nick! Come on! I've been wondering where you've been." Judy shouted outside the glass. Oh! I hastily stepped out of the car, and followed Judy through the gate. "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing..."

"Nick, you couldn't _possibly_ just do nothing in the car."

"I've been thinking." I said. "Anyway, how's the guy?"

"A rude jerk-of-a-otter." She spat. "The second I knocked on his supposed bedroom, he just swore at me. Once I did convince him to open the door, he threatened me with a _crowbar._ " That ass...

"Where is he? I'm sure I can _talk_ to him..."

"Well, let's see what you got." Judy smirked. Hmph. I knocked on the door, and I was met with a crack-head otter.

"I told you, I don't want the fuzz here, you twat!"

"Mind going downstairs for a minute, Carrots? I'll make _amends_ with him." I told Judy. _**Hehe...**_

Third Person POV

"What do you want, fox?" The otter spat at Nick. Nick did nothing but stare at him with blank eyes. "Looks like you need some brain knocking!" The otter quipped as he raises his crowbar. Nick effortlessly grabbed the crowbar, and hit the otter's head, as he kicked him to inside his hideout. The otter landed with a hiss of pain, as Nick closed the door, blocking any noise coming from him. He pushed the otter to the wall, choking him as he did with the otter's own weapon. Nick chuckled, causing the otter to shiver in fear.

"Listen here, you idiot. How _dare_ you threatened my partner? All she wanted was answers from you, but nope; you decided to hit her in the head, and I _fully_ intent to do it on you, as well." Nick maliciously smirked. "I wonder how your blood would look on that wall?" The otter was in fear, but he became defiant and said his mistake.

"S-so? She's just a bunny! Why is she useful with the fuzz a-anyway?!" He said. He regrets saying that, as Nick hits the otter with the crowbar with a lot of force, causing his head to bleed profusely, and land on the floor. The otter whimpered, as Nick smirked over him. He raised the crowbar over his head, ready to bash in the his skull.

"You have two options; either _you_ answer the questions, or I batter your fragile head to mush." Nick said, as he smirks insanely.

"A-alright! Alright, I-I'll answer the q-questions!"

"Good. Now, do you know Jemma Tailington?"

"Yes! I do. I met her once when she and my brother were together! He was mocking me, saying he had the better life. T-they're separated n-now."

"And, _where_ does your brother live?"

"T-Tundra Town! East!

"Be more specific!"

"Ugh... Jefferson Building."

"Last, are you against Jemma?"

"J-just for her loving my brother, but no, she was a nice gir-girl."

"Good." Nick said, as he drops the crowbar on the otter's head, causing him to yelp in pain. "Could've just cooperated, huh?" He smirked, as he steps out of the door. "Oh, yeah, you don't speak about this... got it?" Nick threatened. The otter nodded without hesitation, as Nick leaves the bleeding predator, and went downstairs for Judy, whom was waiting on the patio. She looked over to Nick, who was smirking, as he did a thumbs up.

"Fantastic! What did he say? What did ya ask?"

"The base questions. Said that he wasn't against her. Her ex lives in Eastsnow in Tundra Town at Jefferson Building."

atbw

"Wow! Good work, Slick! How did you get to him?"

"Let's just say I got through his thick head." Nick said, pointing to his head.

"Nice once, Slick. What were those thuds?"

"Those were the sounds of an accident." Nick laughed. Judy laughed along as they walk to their cruiser. As Nick was smiling with Judy, he smirked darkly, as he mischievously looks back at the abandoned town house.

 _ **A.N Yep, this chapter represents what is happening to Nick's mental state. Next chapter will be about Judy. Originally, this was supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to split it to two parts.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT**_ _ **: The National Achiever's Test is coming up, and I GOTTA focus on that, so... expect late updates. I insist you leave a review. Thaaanks! They're my life source.**_


	17. Deterioration - Depression

_**A.N UGH! Feels great to be back! Sorry about the very late update, guys!**_

 _ **P.S Tinee-tiny references to Life is Strange.**_

 **Queens Road | 7:20 AM |** Third Person POV

Judy didn't know what to do anymore. Nick must not know about this. She was staring blankly ahead of the road, thinking about everything in the past three weeks. A dead mate, a jerk date, what more? Is life itself against her? She didn't think further when she heard a horn behind her. Surprised, she looked back, seeing an angry pig in his sedan, honking. She looked in front of her. A green light!

"S-sorry!" Judy stammered, as she steps on the pedal. She began driving normally again, sighing to herself. She must concentrate! Enough about... Henry. Who is gone... and she didn't even attend his funeral. Sniffling, she parked at a nearby curve, wiping her tears. Ugh! She can't hide her emotions forever... She thought it would be as easy as what Nick does, put a straight face, a straight attitude, then live life, how ever, it turned out to be even harder than she thought. It made Nick seem like a robot, when he does it. She heard some squeaks beside her, she looked out of the window, and continued driving. Sighing, Nick shook his head, unamused at Judy's futile attempt to conjugate her remaining strength.

"I know something's wrong, Carrots. Talk to me." Nick said seriously.

"W-what? What are you talking about? I-I'm not doing anything." Judy said in a shaky voice. Nick looked at her, his face saying 'yeah, right.' Sighing, Judy once again, parks, and looked over to Nick. At first, she just seemed sad, then she turned teary-eyed, then the dam broke. That's what Nick saw, a vulnerable, emotional bunny. Nick's heart broke, seeing something as _his,_ broken and pounded. He automatically reached out to her, and hugged Judy tight, comforting the doe.

"There there, it's alright, Carrots. You'll get through it." Nick smiled.

"I-I don't think... I can go through it all. This-"

"This week has been basically a depressing nightmare you can't go through?"

"Y-yeah..." Judy said, covering her eyes.

"It'll be all over, Carrots. I promise you that." Nick smiled, caressing Judy's shoulder. Judy, smiled, and mouthed 'thank you.' She sniffled, and drove off again.

"S-so, where are we exactly going?" Judy asked.

"Don't you remember? We're going to her ex over at Eastsnow."

"R-right! Completely forgot... You know? From that crying. Ehehe..." Judy awkwardly said. Nick just smiled, and looked out of the window. His face turned dark, and guilty. He has been thinking about his wrong doings.

' _Ugh, way to go, Wilde, you made the girl you love cry... Am I going too far with this?'_

' _Who cares if a few people die? You're doing this for Judy.'_

' _Hmph.'_

As the duo were passing through the gates of Eastsnow. Judy rolled down the window for the guard.

"Excuse me, by any chance; do you know the ex of Jemma Tailington? The weasel?" Judy asked.

"Yes, ma'am, he's by over the Callfield lofts. Not sure by the unit."

"Thanks!" Judy happily replied, as she proceeds to drive again.

' _Hmm, she's not doing a bad job at hiding her emotions.'_

The duo was then looking at each building in the neighborhood, looking for the Jefferson building, and they saw it, a humble apartment loft, with a classic snow pile design. Judy parked in a nearby space, and inhaled deeply. Nick looked over, smiling at Judy, with his face saying 'everything'll be okay.' Judy smiles back, and hops down from the car, closing the door with a mighty slam. Looking back with surprise, Nick was looking at her, confused.

"Hehe... I don't know my own strength." Judy said, as Nick smiles. The duo walked in the building, and into the posh hallways.

"Right... What's the name of this guy?" Judy asked. Nick pulled out the file, and the letters read; _Mark Price._ "Mark Price, unit 308." He nodded. The duo then climbed up the stairs, and there it is, 308. Nick looked over to Judy, then she knocks on the door.

"Just a minute!" A muffled voice shouted. A few shuffles later, and the door opened to an otter, wearing a polo shirt, and slacks, and a camera hanging around his neck. "Ah! The ZPD. What brings you here?" The otter greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Price. We would like to ask a few questions about Jemma, if you wouldn't mind?" Judy said.

"Jemma? What a shame, really. Ugh, can't even imagine what she could be going through." He shook his head in dismay. "Ask away."

"Thank you. First question; are you, in any way, against Jemma?"

"No. I loved her with all my heart. I'd never harm her."

"Next, do you know anyone against her? Personally, professionally, et cetera?"

"One guy from this company _absolutely_ hates her. Can't recall the company." He shrugged. "Not interested in economy stuff."

"*sigh* Can you tell me anything you know? That can be useful?"

"Well, I _do_ know that the company is focused on marketing, where other companies rely on them for advertising, I think."

"Anything else?"

"Sorry, that's all I got." He shrugged.

"Well, thank you then, sir, for your time."

"It's an honor to serve you." Mark smiled, as he begins to close the door.

"I guess that's it then. Let's get to i-"

"Oh, wait!" Mark panicked. Nick and Judy looked behind, seeing Mark sticking his head out in the door. "I remember something. The company has Inc. in their name. Hope that helps out." He smiled, as he goes back behind his door. Nick and Judy looked at each other, with a hopeful smile. They returned to their cruiser, driving off.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We go to Clawhauser for a list of the companies with the affiliation of incorporated on them."

"Alright, then." Nick said, wearing his sunglasses.

 **ZPD Precinct One | 8:02 AM**

The cops entered their base of operations, and saw the very cheetah they were looking for, eating his 11th serving of cereal. For some reason, he was hearing something, something shouting out to him. He began to feel paranoid. Who was it?!

"Clawhauser!" Judy shouted. Panicked, he looked over his desk, and saw the smallest officers in front of him. "What's up?"

"O-oh! Hey, hunny bunny. Sorry, I was, well..." He looked at the pile of cereal boxes underneath his desk, showing the fact he ate way more. "...kind of busy."

"It's okay, we understand." Judy smiled. "Anyway, we were wondering if we could use the system to search up a company?"

"Sure thing, bumpkin! Filing room's open." He smiled.

"Thanks, Clawhauser!" Judy said, as she and Nick walks to the filing room.

"No problem!" Benjamin waved, as he pours in more cereal. Nick and Judy walked in the hallways to their destination, neither saying a word, until Nick decides to speak up.

"So... who do you think the culprit is?" Nick asked.

"Well, from the people we interviewed, I say it's a shady business. Maybe they abducted Jemma to make their competition weaker." Judy shrugged. Nick nodded in agreement, as they enter the filing room. Inside said room, are a bunch of filing cabinets, labeled with codes to determine what they are. On the left is a decent ZPD-issued computer. Everything was lit with lights for warehouses. It wasn't very decorative. The duo walked to the computer, seeing the interface displaying 'Residents, Businesses, Production Units.' Judy clicked businesses, and filtered affiliation to incorporated, and service to marketing.

 _Cabinet E, Drawer F, File F-6_

Nick walked to the cabinet, as Judy shuts down the computer. Nick saw the specified location of the file. He searched through the numerous manila folders, until he sees the folder they were looking for, labeled with _F-6._ Nick grabbed the folder, and showed it to Judy with a smirk, only to find her looking down on the floor.

"Hey, Carrots. You okay?" Nick asked with concern. Judy looked up, and saw the file.

"Oh. Good job, Slick." Judy said, with little enthusiasm. Nick followed her, confused. They went inside their office. Nick felt a little slump.

"Carrots, I'm just gonna grab some coffee." Nick said. Judy did a nod, and merely whispered an 'OK.' Nick said nothing more, as he backs out of the office, and to the precinct cafeteria. Judy looked back, seeing her partner left. She sighed, and observed the files, seeing the list of companies and their locations. Reading the businesses, one by one. How ever, she stopped half way through, and suddenly broke down. She crouched, as she was holding the edge of her desk tightly. She sniffled, and she cried. Not minding the noise behind her of a door opening, someone rushed to her, and asked...

"Judy, what's wrong?" Her partner said. She looked up to him, and did nothing but cry on his shoulder. Nick embraced her tight, saying words of comfort as she did. The pair sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. How ever, they didn't notice a certain wolf in a suit. One mammal may assume him showing sympathy, but really, he felt nervous. He ran to his office, and inside said office was his partner, smoking a cigarette. The wolf sat in his chair, frantic, and breathing heavily. The other looked worried, and asked.

"Richard, what's wrong?" Dan asked. Richard looked at him, worry in his eyes.

"They're on to them."

 _ **A.N 3 darn weeks of no update. That's crazy! It's glad to be back, guys! So... I'm planning on doing review response from now on, where I reply to reviews from you guys. Speaking of review, please leave one! I need it!**_


	18. Objections

_**A.N How many weeks has it been?! Has it been a month?! SUPER LATE UPDATE. The story's not dead, simply in a coma.**_

 **10:23 AM | Chief's Office | Precinct One**

Judy couldn't believe it. The chief was sending her home, _for a week!_ She stood up from the chair, and looked at the chief with shocked and red puffy eyes. She states her objection.

"B-but chief! I've already gone through a vacation last week. You can't possibly-"

"I can, and I will." The chief said sternly. He sighed and held his hooves together. "Hopps, you are in absolute _no condition at all,_ to be working. I refuse to see my finest officers as an emotional wreck. For that, you're going in a time off."

"But chief-"

"Please, Hopps."

"Chief, who'll take care of the case?"

"Wilde, will. You're not the only fine officer in the building. He'll be working with Wolford and Fangmeyer." The chief explained, with a dull, and professional voice. He was serious. Judy just jumped down, and went out the office. The chief sighed to himself, as he rubs his eyes in stress. He wasn't the only one with stress in the office. Outside, Judy crossed her arms, and puffed, as she walks to her office, to prepare her stuff. Once she was inside, she saw Nick, reviewing the case files, looking quite tired. Judy sat on her own chair.

"Hey, Nick?" Judy called out. Nick looked at her with a confused expression. "Listen, chief told me to take the week off, and only me." She sighed. Nick looked at her with a frown, but not directly for her, for the command his boss gave Judy. Nick sighed with contempt, and pats Judy on the back. Judy left a smile, as she puts the case files between her laptop, and gets up to leave. The moment Judy left the room, Nick bashed the table with anger, leaving a small crack on on the glass. He covered his eyes in stress, and sighed. With everything he has done to Judy, he should at least work on the case, and that's what he's gonna do.

 **Grand Pangolin Arms | 11:32 AM**

What to do, what to do? The repeating question in Judy's little mind was boringly torturing her. She sat up, looking around her apartment for something to do. Anything at all, even staring at a speck of dust.

' _Eleven-thirty...'_ She then brought out her phone, and looked through her contact list, seeing Nick at the top of the most frequently called. She tapped the call button, and waited for a response, and said response was a series of beeps, stating nobody was at the other end. She tried again, and this time an automated voice greeted her with a monotonous voice.

" _The number you are trying to call, is currently unavailable. Please try again."_

Judy sighed, and put her phone down. It was supposed to be lunch break, and she wonders what's going on with her? Out of nowhere, her phone rang, filling her sensitive ears with the usual digital tone. She answered the call without hesitation. Maybe it was Nick? Maybe he was-

"Love!" Oh... "Do you have any plans for tonight?" The usual, annoying, snarky, cocky voice asked her.

"Well, no-"

"Good! Let's meet up at Falegin's Royal Restaurant, Rainforest District, at 8 PM, alright?"

"Now, hold on just a minute!" Judy protested.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Listen, Percy. I'm on a week off, and I'm planning to use the time to work, so..."

"A week off is a week ofd, Sugar. Indulge with me! There's champagne." Percy said in an excited voice, as if Judy was an alcoholic.

"I don't drink alcohol."

"There's root beer?"

"I don't even like root beer."

"Just come over! Seeya." Percy snapped, as he drops the call. Judy sat blankly with an annoyed face, dropping the phone to the mattress. She sighed and lied back down on the bed, looking at the files with a questioning face. She sighed, as she mustered up the energy to stand up, and grab the files. As she arranges them, she had a single thought;

' _I wonder what Nick is doing?'_

 **Marie Apartments | Happytown | 11:32**

In the seemingly calm abandoned building of Marie Apartments, one could hear a phone ringing, and a faint scream of pain inside. Inside said apartment, is a bloodied jackal, a bloodied police baton, choking said jackal, and a smirking, devilish fox.

"Well? Are you gonna tell, or I'll just snap your neck?" Nick said in a dark voice.

"P-please! Don't!" The jackal screamed with a gargling voice.

"Jeez, Fred. It's super easy to open and move your mouth as you release your vocal chords to say the truth."

"Alright! Alright! A guy who works for him goes to The Fizzy Rose! Always around 7!" He choked. He breathes heavily, as Nick lets go of the struggling animal.

"See? That wasn't too hard." Nick smirked. The jackal didn't appear to given up, when he pulled out a taser. Nick reacted quickly, by choking him once again, and snapping his neck. The jackal went limp, as he crashes onto the ground. Nick smiled triumph over his body. Looking at his baton, it was drenched in blood for repeatedly battering him. He sighed, and went to look for a sink around the building. He stared with a blank face, as the water flows down the baton.

"Criminals with objections these days... That's actually kind of ironic." He laughed.

 **Fibly and Gerry's office| Precinct One**

In a smoke infested office lies Richard Fibly, and Dan Gerrys, looking through the files of Henry Browntail's killer. Dan shook his head from the complexity of this killer. Whoever he was, he's a mastermind. Dan banged the table in frustration.

"What's up?" Richard asked.

"Well, OBVIOUSLY we're nowhere near the killer!" He sighed. "I'm grabbing coffee."

"It's not yet lunch break!" Richard protested.

"You know I'm going to object." Dan commented. "Take care of the rest of the files, will you? Boss wouldn't like a dead end tunnel." Dan said, as he exits the door, along with Richard shaking his head to his partner's stubbornness.

 **O'Buck Inc. | Emerald Building | Savanna Central**

Percy sat idle in his office, as he looked through reports of his 'special' employees. He sighed in anxiety, and kept the papers in his filing cabinet. Looking at the time, he called out on his phone.

"Hey, uh... Keith? Which of my suits are available?" Percy asked through his office phone.

"The Rosemary, and the Xialing Grand."

"What about the Bordouix?" Percy asked.

"Err, still in the washing sir, at the Private Clothes Service."

"Oh, okay— wait, what?! Why are they washing it?"

"Uhm... it kind of fell off its display, and landed on the wet floor... ehehehe." Keith said in a nervous voice.

"Good job! And, oh! Even better; you gave it to an amateur washer!"

"They're a top quality service, sir. I told them to take very good care of it."

"I need that by 7 sharp."

"B-but sir! They said it would take them at least 9 hours for it to be in top notch condition."

"W-why?!"

"Remember the taking good care of it, part?"

"Well, I'll just have to get it myself, then!"

"But sir—"

"No objections. Tell them to hurry it up." Percy commanded, as he drops his office phone, and rubbed his eyes in frustration. ' _Did he really dare object on me?'_

 _ **A.N I had to release something! Shorter chapter, lamer content. Sorry for disappointing you. Next chapter will be up in one to two weeks or I'll punch myself.**_


End file.
